The Encounter: Reunited Unexpectedly
by majoramiruddin
Summary: This the sequel of the story The Encounter, This time the witches will travel to the aces world and they meet not only their counterparts but their grandchildren as well. See their reaction when they meet "their" grandchildren. Please review. Not continuing the story unless you people show some interest in this story! Please review for god sake!
1. Introduction

Hello there people!

This it the moment you all been waiting for the sequel for my most popular story: The Encounter.

I hope you guys are ready for this story. Now due to my laziness I had given a select 13 grandchildren names and these are the children that going to be in the story. Their parents are basically the first children of the aces.

The aces and their children will retain their magic until death, if you have problem then don't read and give me flak for that.

So to avoid confusion with the names, the aces will be written with a senior at the end for example: Erich Sr. or Gerhard Sr.

and after chapter 1 the grandchildren will referred by their middle name (Reason? I have written the first chapter already when I realized that)

So below are the grandchildren that brought the 501st JFW to their world:

this is how the list shall be: - name, age, job

- Erich Heinz Hartmann, 27, Fighter pilot for the Bundeswehr's Luftwaffe

- Ursula Hilda Hartmann, 27, Technician of the Bundeswehr's Luftwaffe

- Gerhard Adolf Barkhorn, 26, Tiger Gunship pilot of the Bundeswehr

- Wolf-Kesselring Wilcke, 23, Commander of the J/G 71

- Franco Antonio Lucchini, 26, fighter pilot for the Aeronautica Militarie

- Arthur Joseph Bishop, 27, RIO of the Royal Air Force

- Perrine Gallia Clostermann, 22, Fighter Bomber Pilot of the Armee de'l Air

- Eino Nika Juutilainen, 26, Pilot for the Russian Navy

- Lydia Olga Litvyak, 24, Pilot of the Russian Air Force

- Katherov Vladimir Litvyak, 27, Bomber Pilot of the Russian Air Force

- Charles Johnson Yeager, 28, Fighter Bomber Pilot of the US Navy

- Sakai Hasegawa Saburo, 29, Fighter Bomber Pilot of the JMSDF

- Muto Yamamoto Kaneyoshi, 25, Fighter Pilot of the JASDF

These kids have the same magic abilities as their grandparents have well except for Eino and Lydia because they have two magic users as grandparents so their magic created something new, their magic will be:

Eino has the ability to summon anything (Something like Green Lantern but without the ring and it would be blue in colour and not green)

Lydia Olga has both Eino's magic and Lydia's magic so she will be an excellent night witch if it was required.

So that's it now on with the story


	2. Chapter 1: The Gathering

The Encounter: Reunited Unexpectedly

Chapter 1: The Gathering

Frankfurt

15th October 2014

The aces of the Strike Witches Fighter Squadron and their families were gathered at Erich's flight school for their annual gathering. The aces were together happily chatting away about their war stories and the time they shared. Their children were talking to one another about changes in their lives and other matters. The grandchildren were just hanging around in one of the hangars. Inside were the planes the aces flown during WW2 and they still fly them to this day. Just then a young man came running to the group; he had a book in his hand. The man looked almost like Erich, who was his grandfather and he had the same name.

"Hey guys! Look at what I found!" A young man said. He had a German WW2 peaked cap on.

"What's that, Erich?" Another guy asked.

"It's a book, Gerhard" A lady said. She had a Russian flak jacket on over her t-shirt.

"I know that, Lydia, I was wondering what the book is?" Gerhard replied.

"Oh sure you were" Lydia smiled slyly.

"Why you Russian little..." Gerhard growled.

"Hey stop bickering you two" Another man said. He had a Soviet peaked cap on his head and he wears a Soviet Air Marshal's jacket over his shoulders.

"Sorry, Katherov" Lydia said.

"Yeah sorry about that" Gerhard said.

"So what's the book, Erich?" Katherov asked.

"It's my grandfather's journal" Erich answered.

"Wouldn't grandpa be mad?" a lady asked. She had a WW2 Wehrmacht uniform on except she had a skirt on.

"Oh don't worry, Ursula, everything will be fine" Erich said.

"Okay, brother" Ursula said.

"How did you get that?" Another lad asked. He had a Finnish flight officer's uniform on.

"Well, Eino, I was in my grandfather's office when I saw the journal so I took it here to show you guys" Erich answered.

"Alright let's open it!" Eino suggested.

"Wait! We have to be careful, that book looks as it has aged quite a lot, we can't have it falling apart because we're too rough" Another man said. He had a sheathed samurai sword strapped around his waist.

"That is true, Sakai, we don't want this book to be destroyed" Another man said. This one had a Japanese Naval Officer's peaked cap with the ceremonial dagger strapped to his belt.

"Alright Muto, let's open this up but carefully" Eino said.

"Are you sure this is alright?" A man said. This one had some WW2 Italian flying goggles around his neck.

"Ah don't worry about it Franco, it will be alright, right Perry?" Another man asked as he nudged a lady. He had a WW2 US pilot flight jacket on. The lady had a French World War 2 flying cap on.

"Charles, it is Perrine not Perry! But yes it will probably be alright" Perrine said.

"Well, you call me Charles instead of Chuck so I call you Perry instead Perrine" Chuck smiled.

"Hey stop fighting you two" Franco said.

"Alright let's get this over with" Another guy said. He had a WW2 RAF peaked cap.

"Even Arthur is fine with it" Chuck said.

"Alright if Arthur then, I am fine with it" A man said. He had a WW2 German flak jacket on.

"Alright, Wolf is in as well" Franco said.

"Alright here goes" Erich said as he opened the book. The young adults were amazed at the contents of the book. There were photographs of their grandparents together. What surprised them was that there pictures of girls that had similar uniforms to their grandparents but the girls were not wearing anything to cover their legs.

"That was awkward..." Perrine said.

"Hey there something in the back" Chuck pointed out.

"Let's check it out" Erich said as he opened to the back of the journal. There was a weird sentence written there.

"What the hell?" Gerhard asked.

"What does this mean?" Sakai asked.

"Why we don't try to read this" Arthur suggested.

"Lorem nos impellit ut raros in mundum aperuerit ianuam" The twelve teen read the sentence but nothing happened.

"Well that didn't work" Eino said.

"So, what do we do now?" Katherov asked.

"Wait! Our parents said we have magic right?" Lydia asked.

"So what does that have to do with...? Oh! Now I get it! This is a spell isn't it?" Muto exclaimed.

"Exactly" Lydia said.

"So let's do it!" Wolf said. He then activated his magic. The magic that these adolescents had were inherited from their parents who in turn were inherited from their parents. These young adults had the benefit of training from their parents and grandparents but those who are trained make foul ups and these kids are going to make the biggest one of their lives.

"Alright let's begin" Erich said as he activated his magic. The other teenagers also activated their magic and they tried the spell again however they made a slight mistake which will bring a surprise to this gathering.

"Nos aperiemus porta ut reducam raros mundi" The teens read the spell again however they mistakenly read a different spell. A portal began to form and it began to grow. The portal grew to the diameter of the Me262's wing span. The portal began to hum then glow. The glowing to intensify and the teens had to shield their eyes. The glowing did not escape the attention of their parents and grandparents. The older magic users raced for the hangar.

"What is hell is going on!" Pierre barked.

"I don't know, Kamerad, but we better go check it out" Erich Sr. replied as they ran to the hangar. When they reached to the entrance of the hangar, the glow was very intense and the aces and their children shielded their eyes from the light.

Then the light died down. The aces and their children blinked a few times to readjust their eyes. What they saw shocked them. It was the witches of the 501st Joint Fighter Wing or they were affectingly called by the aces the "sister witches". What surprised them more was there were Ursula Hartmann and Christiane Barkhorn there as well. They also noticed that they looked older.

"Okay who is lying on top of me" Chuck Junior asked as he was the first to wake up.

"It is not me for sure because you are on top of me" Junior Gerhard answered. Chuck Jr. lifted his head as best as he could to see who was on top of him and he saw a small black haired girl on top of him.

"What the hell? Who is this?" Chuck Jr. asked. Just then a red haired girl tried to stand but she was injured. The aces knew who she was.

"Ugh, where… are…we?" The red haired said before collapsing to the ground again. The aces quickly raced to the young lady. It is now that the aces and their children realize that the strike witches were in a real bad way.

"Minna" Wolf exclaimed as he raced to his counterpart.

"Wolf? Is…that… you?" Minna asked softly.

"Yes it is me; now please tell me what happened to all of you?" Wolf frantically asked.

"Attacked…by…neuroi…didn't see them coming…barely managed…hold…off" Minna said before passing out.

"Quick! Muto! Heal them!" Wolf Sr. ordered.

"Got it and on it!" Muto Sr. replied as he began to heal the witches. The aces somehow were able to retain their magic abilities even though they are in nineties. Their children also have the same thing happening to them as they also still have their magic.

"Yosh, get over here" Muto called out. His older daughter, Yoshika came out. She had Yoshika's look only she had long hair and the fact she is 52 years older that the Strike Witch now lying injured. She is often called Yosh as that is her preferred nickname. She has the Witch Yoshika's desire to protect and help as many people as she can which is why she is a combat medic for the JGSDF. Attitude wise, JGSDF Yoshika is more open and is less shy but loves to make friends just like 501st Yoshika.

"Yes dad, what is it?" Yosh asked.

"Help me heal these young ladies, show them what a Kaneyoshi can do!" Muto said with a smile.

"Yes dad!" Yosh happily exclaimed as she went and began to heal the witches.

"And get your son out of there" Muto said.

"Alright dad" Yosh said as she moved to where Muto Jr was which underneath the striker unit of a young lady in an Imperial Japanese Navy officer uniform. She lifted the striker unit off Muto Jr with one hand and dragged the young Kaneyoshi out of there.

"Well this is embarrassing" Muto Jr said as he got up after being dragged out by his mom.

"Which one, son, is it being pinned by a young lady or that your mother had to pull you out?" Yosh smirked. She has her father's sense of humour.

"Please mum!" Muto Jr flustered.

"Hey when you're done being the sunrise of the East! Help your mum and gramps here heal these young ladies!" Muto Sr. raised his voice.

"Alright gramps" Muto exclaimed and he came and helped heal the injured witches.

"Well, that was fun, haven't heal someone this badly injured in years" Muto Sr. said.

"I have! I had a soldier come to me with his arm hanging off" Yosh as she recalled the most tiring injury she has healed. The grandchildren got up back on their feet.

"Alright let's get them to somewhere they can rest" Erich Sr. said.

"Where do we put their …err… um leggings?" Edmund, Erich's oldest son asked.

"We shall place them against the hangar wall" Gerhard Sr. pointed to the wall. He noticed something on the floor, it was a journal. He picked it up and was surprised to see that it was his friend, Erich's journal.

"Bubi, why is your journal here?" Gerhard Sr. asked.

"What? What is my journal doing here?" Erich growled. Edmund noticed that his son walking away.

"Erich Heinz Hartmann! Where do you think you are going?" Edmund barked.

"Y….yes…dad" Erich H stuttered.

"Did you have anything to do with this" Edmund said sternly.

"I um…ah took it out of grandpa's office" Erich H answered.

"Why?" Edmund asked.

"All I wanted to show the others here the journal" Erich H admitted.

"What else happened?" Edmund asked.

"We tried the spell at the back of the journal" Erich H answered. Erich Sr. immediately snapped his head to the young Erich with a shocked face.

"Without magic at first then we tried again…" Erich H when he realized what they did.

"Then what, what happened?" Erich Sr. asked.

"We tried the spell again with magic but we made a mistake, we said a different spell all together" Erich H answered.

"So that's how they got here" Erich Sr. said.

"Alright let's get them to somewhere peaceful" Gerhard.

"There is nowhere for them to rest here" Erich Sr. said as he looked around inside the hangar.

"We could go to back to our house, Erich, we have a few extra rooms since our kids left" Ursula said.

"That is a great idea but how are we going to get them there? Our home is on the other side of town" Erich Sr. said.

"Maybe one of the helicopters would be useful?" Ursula suggested.

"Yes that would do, oh what would I do without you, hon" Erich Sr. said before he kissed Ursula on the cheek.

"I don't want to imagine" Ursula said.

"Alright let's get to the heli-hangar" Erich Sr. said as he left the hangar.

"Wait Erich, we all know that the helicopter hanger is on the other end of the airfield, we can't carry them all the way there ourselves" Eino said. There was no response at first but after a few seconds a rather large truck with flatbed appeared.

"Alright lay the girls on the back and let's go!" Erich Sr. shouted from the truck. Surprisingly the witches were found to still be asleep with engine noise and the raised voices. Even when the aces were carried them over to the truck they didn't wake up. Just then Erich Sr. got off the truck and he grabbed Erica's strikers and loaded them onto the truck.

"Why are you doing that" Katherov Sr. asked.

"I don't want to have to drive or fly all the way here to get their striker units later when they wake up and ask for them" Erich Sr. answered.

"That's a good point" Pierre said and he too picked up some the striker units up.

"Let me help too chaps" Arthur Sr. said as he picked another pair of the strikers.

"Can't let you boys have all the fun" Lydia Sr. said as she too picked up a pair.

"I can't have my sister outdo me" Katherov Sr. smiled as he picked another pair.

"If my wife can do it so can I" Eino grinned as he too picked a pair of strikers. The grandchildren feeling guilty for the mess they made quickly picked the remaining strikers and loaded them onto the truck.

"Bubi, the girls are on the truck, and we are too" Wolf Sr. said.

"Alright let's go" Erich Sr. said as his drove to the other end of the airfield to the hangar where Erich keeps the helicopters. Erich and Edmund (Erich's mentor not son) have collected a number of helicopters from around the world well mainly from the United States of America, Russia, United Kingdom, Italy, France and Germany. Thanks to the knowledge Erich got from flying the Focke-Achgelis Fa 223E Drache in the witches world, Erich was able to teach novice pilots how to fly a helicopter.

"Here we are" Erich Sr. said as he got off the truck. He then went to the side of the hangar door and pressed a button. The large heavy door soon began to move and soon the helicopters that Erich and Edmund collected over the years shone when the sun rushed into the hangar.

"So which helicopter are we going to need?" Sakai Sr. asked.

"Well we do need a helicopter with a large holding capacity unless you like cramped spaces" Muto smiled.

"I like my space thank you very much" Chuck Sr. said.

"I know just the helicopter" Erich Sr. said as he walked up to the biggest helicopter in the hangar, the Mil Mi-26 transport helicopter.

"Oh my god, now that is a helicopter" Franco Sr. exclaimed.

"Alright let's get this thing outside" Erich Sr. said.

"Hey let me use my magic, Bubi" Gerhard Sr. said as he stepped up to the Russian giant.

"By all mean, Gerd" Erich Sr. smiled. Gerhard Sr. activated his magic and pulled the helicopter out of the hangar to the tarmac.

"Wow dad, I thought you couldn't do it anymore" Christopher, Gerhard Sr.'s son and Gerhard Jr's dad said.

"Well, just because I am old doesn't mean I can't still do this" Gerhard Sr. said as he stood back up after dragging the helicopter out.

"Alright let's get them to my place" Erich Sr. said. They then placed the girls and the strikers into the helicopter before they too board the chopper. Erich then jumped into the cockpit with his son, Edmund. Edmund Hartmann is a helicopter pilot of the Bundeswehr so he knows his way with helicopters.

"Alright let's get airborne" Erich Sr. said as he started the helicopter. The gargantuan helicopter's rotor blades began to slice the air. The Mi-26 soon lifted off the ground and headed for Hartmann's residence on the other side of Frankfurt. The flight was uneventful other than Ursula waking up in the middle of the flight.

"Ah, my head…wait, where am I? Who are you…Gerhard? Is that you?" Ursula asked. Gerhard first looked at the other witches to see if they were awoken from Ursula's questions. Seeing that they are still asleep, Gerhard answered the question.

"Yes it is me and Ursula if you may, turn around you will see someone that you will find very interesting" Gerhard said.

"Okay I don't see why…" Ursula said before she stopped talking. There was an elderly lady seated behind her and she had a familiar feeling to her. Then Ursula remembered of a picture, it was Erich's photo of his wife…

"Are you Ursula Hartmann, wife of Erich Hartmann?" Ursula asked.

"Yes, that is me" Mrs Ursula answered with a smile.

"Where are we?" Ursula asked.

"We are in a helicopter flying over Frankfurt to Erich and my house" Mrs Ursula answered. Just then a familiar voice came over the radio.

"This is Edmund to passengers we are now landing be prepared to disembark" Edmund said. Soon the helicopter touched down softly on the ground outside the Hartmann's residence. The Hartmann's residence is a manor on the outskirts of Frankfurt. It has a large compound that covers 9000 m2 of land which has a small garden, a small swimming pool, a small greenhouse and a patio in rear of the house. The estate was blanketed with snow. There was enough space for the massive Russian bird to land.

Erich and Edmund waited for the helicopter's rotors to completely stop before they opened the cargo door. After they did that, they hopped of the helicopter and went into the cargo hold. They were surprised to see Ursula awake.

"Oh, Ursula, nice to see that you are awake" Erich said. The other passengers other than the sleeping witches were now exiting the helicopter.

"Erich, is that you?" Ursula asked.

"Yes it is me, now why don't you go inside the house first, I will explain later after I get your sister and her sleeping kameraden some nice beds" Erich said.

"Alright" Ursula said as she got up and walked to the manor. She was surprised to see how big the house was. Then she heard someone calling for her, she looked for the voice and saw the aces' world version of her call for her.

"Ursula! Come in, the weather is cold" Mrs Ursula said. Ursula walked into the room. The aces and their children laboriously brought the witches into the house. The striker units were stored in the garage which stood a few metres from the main house. Ursula entered the house and she was amazed at how nicely decorated the house was. It had similar feel to her own house back in her world. She walked down the hallway to large opening which led to a large room that had two couches, a coffee table, a recliner, two sofas, 4 chairs, a piano and a few side tables placed around the room. Around the room were bookshelves filled with books of all kinds. Built in the wall facing Ursula was a large fireplace. The grand children were all on the seats. Ursula noticed that they looked anxious. She decided to ask them.

"Um, is everything okay?" Ursula asked. The children immediately flipped in shock.

"Don't hurt us!" one of the boys said.

"Why would I do that?" Ursula asked as she walked closer to the group.

"Because we brought you girls here" the boy said. Ursula noticed that he looked similar to Erich but he had brown eyes.

"That is alright, you didn't mean to do it" Ursula smiled as she fixed her glasses. Just then Erich Sr. came into the room. He was soon followed by the rest of the aces with their wives and children.

"Okay, now that the girls are in bed and their strikers locked away" Erich Sr. said as he sat down in one of the chairs. The grand children stood up and sat on the floor so their parents and grandparents could sit down.

"Now we can begin" Erich Sr. said seriously. Erich explained to Ursula about what had happened after he and the aces returned to their world. He then explained who the culprits who brought the witches to their world. He then told her about them still having their magic even in their late 90s which surprised Ursula greatly. He then turned to his family and his friend's family. He explained to them, where they disappeared to for those years or months that they were missing. He also explains how he met his friends in the room. Ursula saw the surprised look on their faces. However they quickly accepted that story as it meant that their husbands could have died if they didn't get warped to another world and that would mean that their children wouldn't exist and that their lives would have not been the same.

"So there you have it, everything that you wanted to know has been revealed" Eino Sr. said.

"So Ursula" Mrs Ursula said. Then the two Ursula, the witch and the grandchild turned towards Mrs Ursula.

"Yes?" The two girls said.

"Well this is going to be difficult" Mrs Ursula said.

"Yes, this going to be a toughie" Hatsuyo, Sakai's wife said.

"You can call me by my second name" Ursula the grandkid suggested.

"Okay, we will refer to you as Hilda then and I don't want anyone to make fun of her" Mrs Ursula said.

"Yes, ma'am" The other grandchildren said. They knew not disobey because their grandmothers and moms can be very scary if they do something wrong.

"So Ursula, do want you want to eat anything?" Mrs Ursula asked.

"Yes please, I am feeling rather hungry" Ursula said.

"Well follow me to the kitchen then and I will cook something for you" Mrs Ursula said.

"Is it just me or are we going to have a hell of a time here" Erich Sr. said.

"I think we are going to have a hell of a time here" Lydia Sr. said. They will see soon in these coming days and possibly weeks just how right they are.

* * *

**There the first chapter of the story is done, I hope you enjoyed it**


	3. Chapter 2: New World

**Well sorry for the delay for the story because it was hard to write**

* * *

Chapter 2: New World

15th October 2014

The other aces had returned to their hotels and so did their children and grandchildren latter part of the day. Edmund and his family also went back to their own home in the suburbs of Frankfurt that night. Ursula had a small meal that night before retiring to a free room.

16th October 2014, 8:00 am

Erica was sleeping soundly in of the many guest rooms of counterpart's home when she rolled of the bed and slammed onto the floor.

Kitchen/Dining room

Mrs Ursula just finished making another meal for Ursula. She didn't tell Ursula what this one was yet because it was something she hasn't done for some time which was _Nasi Goreng _she had from Malaysia when she, Erich and their family went there for vacation in 1982. She loved the cuisine of the South East Asian country because of its unique diversity.

Erich, who now had a keen eye in potential, saw there was a lot of it in Malaysia if Germany invested there so he suggested to his friend in the German government to do business with Malaysia. The German government was at first doubtful but that was thrown out the window when Malaysia turned out to be an excellent trading partner. Malaysia's prestige in the region has grown after it began the economical trade with Germany. It now has German made weapons in its arsenal. Nations like Russia, United Kingdom, United States and China are now scrambling to invest in the rising nation. The German equipment was used in the Indonesian-Malaysian-Philippines War in 2013-2014 which ended with a Indonesian-Malaysian victory.

"What was that?" Ursula said as she turned around to see what that was. Erich walked into the kitchen.

"Oh I think one of our guest just woke up and judging from the sound it sounds like the room on the nearest to the stairs" Erich said.

"Well, go invite her for some lunch" Mrs Ursula said.

"Alright, going honey" Erich said as he walked upstairs.

Guest room

"Ouch! My head…" Erica rubbed her sore head as she sat up on the wooden floor.

"Wait a minute! Where am I? What am I doing in a room? Where is Ursula?" Erica asked she frantically looked around the room. Just then she heard someone coming up the stairs. She was a bit panicky so she hid near the bed and waited for whoever was coming to open the door. The footsteps came closer to the door. Erica laid in wait for whoever was at the door.

"Come on in" Erica whispered. The door opened and Erica immediately pounced onto whoever was at the door. She however failed to push the man down. She was very scared now. She feared for her lower body as she could feel that it was a man.

"Erica Hartmann?" The man asked. Erica was surprised to hear the voice was familiar but it sounded old.

"Y…yes, sir?" Erica stuttered in fear. Suddenly the man began to laugh; Erica was puzzled so she stood up. She saw that she was surprised to see that she was taller than the man that she tried to tackle.

"Sir? *Laughter* can't you recognize me?" The man said. Erica looked at the man in the face properly and she instantly recognized who it was.

"Erich! It's you! I missed you so much! Oh my! You look so old" Erica said as she hugged Erich Sr. Erich Sr. hugged her back. Erica was happy to hear Erich again after he left.

"Well look at you, you have grown to be a fine lady, If I was a young man I would be head over heels for you" Erich Sr. smirked.

"Oh you are just saying that" Erica blushed.

"Now why would I lie to my own sister? Now, are you hungry?" Erich Sr. smiled.

"Yes I am hungry and I smell something delicious" Erica said with her mouth beginning to drool. Erich Sr. chuckled slightly.

"Yes, my wife is cooking something for your sister so why don't you come along and have some" Erich Sr. suggested.

"Oh I would to love too" Erica smiled as she stood back from Erich. Erich Sr. examined her once and smiled again. Erica has grown a lot since he came back. Last time he saw her, she was nowhere near his chin, now she stand tall against him. He saw that the uniform has changed to an air force officer's uniform. He also saw that she had been promoted from Flight Lieutenant to Wing Commander or Lt Colonel in common terms.

"Oh we have a commanding officer amongst us" Erich Sr. saluted.

"Can we go? I am starving" Erica asked as she held her stomach.

"Follow me, komandant!" Erich Sr. exclaimed.

"Can you cut it out, it feels weird having you salute me" Erica said. Erich laughed at Erica's embarrassment.

"Calm down, Erica, now let's get you something to eat" Erich said as he walked downstairs, Erica followed him down. The aroma of what was Mrs Ursula was cooking filled the air and Erica's mouth was watering from the scent.

"Oh my god, the smell is just wunderbar!" Erica said excitedly. They made their way to the kitchen to see Ursula just sitting there idly. Erica went and hugged her.

"Sis, I am glad you are all okay!" Erica said.

"Well, you should thank, Erich and the others for that" Ursula said.

"If that is the case, thank you, brother" Erica thanked Erich who now sat a stool away from Ursula was sitting.

"Oh my, and who is this young lady?" Mrs Ursula asked as she turned around from washing her hands.

"Erica Hartmann, twin sister of Ursula here" Erica introduced herself.

"Well, I am Ursula Hartmann as well" Mrs Ursula smiled. Erica was at first shocked but remembered that Erich had told her of his wife so she quickly regained her smiling face.

"So um…" Erica tried to think of a name to call Erich's wife.

"You can call me Mrs Ursula, Erica" Mrs Ursula smiled.

"Okay, Mrs Ursula, can I ask you something?" Erica asked.

"What is it?" Mrs Ursula smiled.

"Can I have some of what you are cooking?" Erica asked hungrily. Now Mrs Ursula began to laugh.

"Oh, of course, you can! Why would I let my guests eat?" Mrs Ursula smiled. She then went over to the stove where a wok was placed. She proceeded to take a wooden spoon and began to scoop up the fried rice and place it into a big bowl. She then brought the bowl to the table and then she pulled out three plates and pulled them out onto the table. She then served the rice onto the plates.

"Alright here you go three plates of fried rice" Mrs Ursula said.

"Thank you, love" Erich Sr. smiled.

"Thank you, Mrs Ursula" Erica and Ursula smiled before they began to eat. Mrs Ursula began to clean up. The Hartmann twins were eating the fried rice with bliss as they found it so delicious. They quickly finished their plates. Erica wanted to take more but Ursula swatted her hand down. Erica looked at her.

"Ouch! What was that for?" Erica asked as she massaged her hand.

"Save some for the others when they wake up" Ursula whispered.

"Oh, good idea" Erica whispered back.

"So how is the meal?" Mrs Ursula asked.

"It was fantastic! Now I wonder if Yoshika could do something like this" Erica pondered.

"Thank you for the meal" Ursula said.

"Why, you are welcome" Mrs Ursula said. Just then they heard an explosion and then a high pitched scream.

"What was that?" Mrs Ursula asked.

"That was Francesca!" Erica said.

"And that sounded like it came from the living room" Erich Sr. said as he stood up and ran as fast as he could to the room. Erica decided to follow him as well. They walked into the room to a devastated living room with a burn marks everywhere but, the room was just fine. Instead, they were pounced by a teenage girl who was balling out tears. It surprised Erich Sr. and Erica as the girl was able to knock over both of them when Erica failed to push Erich down and she was smaller than both of them.

"Francesca?" Erich Sr. asked as he sat up. Erica did the same thing

"Grandpapa?" Francesca asked. Erich laughed.

"Try again, my friend" Erich smiled. Francesca stopped crying and looked up to Erich Sr. and Erica's faces.

"Erich? Is that you?" Francesca asked.

"Yes, it is" Erich Sr. smiled

"Erica?" Francesca asked.

"Who else silly?" Erica smiled.

"Oh I am so glad to see you two! That window is scary!" Francesca fearfully pointed to the large TV screen that was showing a battle, a very aggressive battle. Just then another explosion rung out from the 'window'. Francesca yelped and Erica shuddered. Erich Sr. looked at the screen and laughed. He then stood up and turned off the TV.

"How did you close that window? And why are you so calm? There's a battle out there! And why are you so old?" Francesca raised her voice. Erich Sr. looked at Francesca before he answered Francesca's question. She has aged gracefully from a small girl to a young lady; she even has her own breasts to fondle with. He saw that she was now a Squadron Leader or as a Major in laymen terms.

"Calm down Major, there is no battle happening outside because this is a television, what you saw was just an image" Erich Sr. said.

"What?" Francesca tilted her head.

"Oh this is going to be a long day" Erich Sr. sighed.

"Huh?" Francesca said.

"Alright, listen carefully, this is a…" Erich Sr. began to explain about the history of television as simple as possible. Erica was absorbing without much issue. Erich Sr. was surprised to see Francesca having little trouble taking the new information. During the explanation Erica and Francesca slowly moved the sofa nearest to the hallway entrance.

"_I need to thank Edmund for introducing me to the internet and Wikipedia_" Erich Sr. thought.

"So any questions" Erich Sr. asked. Francesca raised her hand and Erich Sr. nodded to signal to Francesca to proceed to ask her question.

"Can I eat? I am starving" Francesca asked. Just then the other witches began to walk downstairs. Erich Sr. figured Francesca's loud shriek woke everyone up.

The first was Gertrude, who hasn't changed much other that being bigger and older. Erich Sr. noticed that she had her hair longer but slightly. She wore a peaked cap with a Group captain's or colonel's uniform. She then walked into the living room; she did look at Erich Sr. for a few seconds before turning to Erica.

Next was Shirley, who like Gertrude hasn't changed much other. Her rack was still big and was very noticeable when she walks. It reminded him that of one those characters from an anime he watched with his grandkids.

"_Now what was that show called again? He…Het…Hate…Hetalia! That's the one! Now what's the character? Oh wait, I remember it was Ukraine_" Erich Sr. thought. He then looked at Shirley again; saw she was smiling at her. He smiled back at her. Erich noticed her rank, Shirley's a Colonel now just like Gertrude. Erich noticed that Gertrude and Shirley had the similar characteristics. She went to Francesca's side.

Then came down Yoshika and Erich was a bit surprised to see her. She grew from a young cute little girl to an attractive young lady. Her hair has grown from neck length to a mid-back length. Her chest has bulged out from an unnoticeable to a generous C-cup. She was also significantly taller than him. She now wore a naval officer's uniform as her rank is now a naval captain. She still has her trademark smile. She went to the chair next to the sofa.

Lynette somehow stumbled down the stairs but she quickly recovered and smoothly at that. She now let her hair down. She still has her large chest. Needless to say she was taller than Erich Sr. but surprisingly she is shorter than Yoshika. Erich Sr. could see her rank as a Squadron Leader or Major of the RAF. She went for the couch next Yoshika's chair.

Then Minna came down the stairs, Erich saw she was roughly the same only she had a different air around her. He notices the engagement ring on her finger. Erich Sr. wondered who did she get engaged with but Erich Sr. will ask later. From Erich Sr. can see that Minna is now an Air vice-marshal of the Luftwaffe. She went to seat on the other sofa that slanted towards the fireplace.

Katherine and Sanya came down next. Katherine's hair was still the same; her body is roughly the same only taller. She was apparently promoted to Air Chief Marshal as she had many, many stars and decoration on her uniform. She sat down on one of the chairs. She waved to Erich Sr. which Erich Sr. returned the wave. Sanya's hair had length to just beyond her shoulders. She has grown taller like her sister. She now has the rank of Wing Commander. She smiled softly to Erich Sr.

Then came the all mighty Perrine, she has aged gracefully as well. She is now a Squadron Leader of the Republic of Gallian Air Force. She had a more prestige uniform and she was proudly wearing the Legion of Honour medal pinned on her chest. She was slightly taller than Erich Sr. She bowed to Erich Sr.'s presence. Erich Sr. bowed in reply.

Then Christiane Barkhorn was seen racing down the stairs. She was now a young teenage girl. She was in a similar uniform to the one Erich and the aces bought for her as a costume for Gertrude and Gerhard Sr.'s birthday. She now holds the rank of Flight Lieutenant or Captain in laymen terms. She sat on the arm rest of the sofa between Erica and Gertrude.

Eila was next and Erich Sr. saw she had loosen up with her over protectiveness over Sanya. Eila has aged gracefully except for the scar of a cut on her face. She now holds the rank of Squadron Leader. Erich Sr. saw that Eila has the Mannerheim Cross around her collar. She turned to Erich Sr. and waved. Erich Sr. waved back in politeness.

Last to come downstairs was Mio who was looking around cautiously as she did. She was still with her eye patch. She is a tad taller than Erich Sr. Erich saw that Mio was now a Commodore of the Imperial Fusoan Navy. She looked at Erich Sr. for a few seconds before she smiled. Erich Sr. smiled back. That smile lasted as Erich Sr. saw much the witches have changed ever since he and the aces left.

Before Erich Sr. could say anything, he sensed something happening. He quickly activated his magic and looked up. His magic hasn't faltered even in his advanced age. He could still see in the dark and see through opaque objects. Erich Sr. saw a young lady beginning to fall from the sky. He could see that she was a witch and she was not in her strikers as they were a few feet above her. She was flapping her hands desperately. Erich Sr. immediately raced out the house. The other witches immediately followed. Erich Sr. as he raced out of the house grabbed a cap and jacket. It was his formal Luftwaffe uniform that he grabbed and he hastily wore the jacket and placed the cap onto his head. The other witches noticed that he kept glancing upwards into the sky as he tried to wear his jacket while running with made his mouth very colourful. The witches then heard screaming and they too look up to see a witch flailing her hands wildly as she fell from the sky with her striker a few feet above her but they were closing the gap fast. Erich Sr. was now roughly below where the witch was going to land.

"Hey! That's Shizuka!" Yoshika said. Erich Sr. almost tripped when he heard Yoshika's matured voice. He now had his hands extended out. Shizuka fell dead into Erich Sr.'s hands. He immediate wrapped his hands around the witch as her strikers and weapon fell into the snow. Erich Sr. loosened his grip on the witch. He saw the witch was a young lady in a blue Fusoan Naval uniform and she looks as if she was about to pass out.

"Are you alright?" Erich Sr. asked.

"You…saved me….thank y…you sir…" the witch said before she passed out. Erich Sr. slowly stood up and made sure the witch was alright. The witches began to circle around him.

"Is Shizuka Hattori alright?" Mio asked.

"So Shizuka is her name?" Erich Sr. chuckled slightly.

"She is just fine; the fall probably drained her…" Erich said before he heard someone shout.

"Lynne!" A long shout was heard and the next thing everyone knows Lynnette fall over after being tackled by something or in this case someone. Everyone turned towards the fallen Lynne to see an older lady on top of her. Erich noticed that the witch on top had similar if not same features with Lynne.

"Lynne! I was so worried about you" the witch said as she hugged Lynne.

"Sis, you are hugging me a little too tightly" Lynne said.

"Oh sorry" The witch said as she stood up. She then pulled Lynne from the snow.

"Oh, Air Chief Marshal Katherine Litvyak, nice to see you here" The witch said while saluting.

"Air Commodore Wilma Bishop, you can drop your formalities" Katherine said.

"Yes, Kate" Wilma smiled.

"Wait, I thought you have lost your magic" Minna said.

"I thought so too but until I had a surprisingly very relaxing sleep, I found that my magic was back" Wilma said. She looked around to see Erich Sr. holding Shizuka in his hands.

"And who is this man?" Wilma smiled but Erich Sr. had a weird feeling that smile was more of an "Are you free" smile than a "Nice to meet you" smile.

"I am retired Air Vice-Marshal Erich Alfred Hartmann at your service, nice to meet you ma'am" Erich Sr. introduced himself. Erich Sr. could see the surprise on their faces.

"Wow! Youmust have a lot of pull then" Erica said. Just then Erich Sr. could hear the sound of a car coming up. Erich Sr. used his magic to determine who was coming, it was the police. He paled. It was the police. Erich Sr. gulped as he knew he had 15 girls without pants standing outside.

"Okay, Gertrude, take Shizuka's strikers and weapon inside, Shirley take Shizuka inside, the rest of you go inside now!" Erich Sr. ordered. The witches wanted to protest but the sounds of a car coming told them otherwise. They quickly raced back inside. Erica was smart enough to cover any evidence that there was anyone other than Erich Sr. outside the house. The witches went into the house. Gertrude placed the strikers and the weapons against the wall near the door. Mrs Ursula who just came from the kitchen was wondering what everyone was doing.

"Excuse me but what are you doing?" Mrs Ursula asked. The witches other than Erica and Ursula jumped in fear from unexpected voice. They turned around to see an old yet strong lady standing there.

"Who are you…?" Gertrude said before being cut off by Erica.

"Oh, hey there Mrs Ursula" Erica said.

"Oh Erica, it seems your friends have woken up" Mrs Ursula smiled.

"Yes, they have, Mrs Ursula" Erica smiled.

"So what are all of you doing at the window?" Mrs Ursula asked.

"Erich told us to go inside when he detected a car coming" Minna answered.

"You are…" Mrs Ursula asked.

"I am Minna for now" Minna answered.

"I am will have to deal with that then, well make yourself at home, because I think you are going to be here for a while" Mrs Ursula said. Just then a police car rolled into the compound, two police officers stepped out of the car.

"Why are the police here?" Christiane asked.

"I don't know, let's try to listen in" Gertrude suggested. Erica, Yoshika, Ursula and Lynne were not into listening to what Erich Sr. had to say to the police.

"You four not interested?" Mrs Ursula asked. The four witches nodded in response.

"Follow me, we need you fit in with our society" Mrs Ursula said as she led the four to upstairs.

Outside the house

Erich Sr. was standing outside house as he watched the police car stop just a few metres from him. Erich Sr.'s face was emotionless as he wasn't very fond of these visits as usually it meant the cops wanted to borrow his planes or helicopters, or the airfield itself. He didn't mind lending them the aircrafts or his airfield facilities, only if the police officers could learn to respect his equipment. Erich Sr. once sued the Frankfurt Police Department for not maintaining the airfield during the one week that they leased the airfield when Erich Sr. and his family were in Hamburg for a wedding. He won the case but the police tried to charge Erich Sr. of being a Nazi but Gerhard came into the story and he help Erich Sr. to win that case as well.

"Well, Mister Hartmann, were you waiting for us?" A police officer said flatly. Erich Sr. saw this one was a new officer. A rookie, and judging from he was acting Erich Sr. figured that he was a hotshot who was looking for the big moment to make him famous. That attitude brought Hans-Joachim Marseille to mind but that man has changed. He is more down to earth after he married his wife. He does occasionally visits Erich Sr. time to time when he is not busy with his job as a movie actor.

Hollywood, Los Angeles

"Ah…choo!" Hans sneezed. He then took out a tissue. His wife Angelica turned to her husband worriedly.

"Are you okay?" Angelica asked.

"I am fine, my angel, I think someone is thinking or talking about me" Hans said.

"Probably a fan?" Angelica suggested.

"No if it was a fan, then I won't stop sneezing" Hans smiled.

"Oh, then who is it, do you think?" Angelica said.

"It is probably a friend" Hans said as he gazed into the sky. He recalled the friends he made so far, the closest friend is his wingman, Rainer whom he has learnt to appreciate during his time in the witches' world. He smiled at the good times he had with his friends in the witches' world. Angelica smiled to see his husband like this.

"Let's go for a meal, we are in Hollywood" Hans smiled.

"Whatever, you say Hans, as I am with you, anything is alright" Angelica smiled. The elderly couple continued down the street to a restaurant in the City of Angels.

Back in the courtyard of the Hartmanns' estate

"Oh, no I was just standing admiring the winter atmosphere, officers" Erich Sr. smiled slightly.

"Well, can you remove your stupid war relics, if you can please, sir, the glory days are long gone" The officer said. Erich Sr. raised an eyebrow as he slightly surprised to hear this from an officer.

"Excuse me officer if I am being rude but why should I have to remove my jacket and cap when it is cold outside and this is my private property isn't, officers?" Erich Sr. said. Erich Sr. inwardly smiled as the rookie cop was getting worked up on the matter.

"Oh just because you think you were a fighter pilot of the second world war, you can act so high and mighty with me does it?" The officer growled.

"Josef! Get a hold of yourself, this is a hero of the nation" The older officer said. Erich Sr. took a glance at the other officer, he smiled slightly, and he was a friend of his, an aviator like himself only he flew during the latter part of the Cold War. His name was Maxwell Lieberman and he held the rank of major before retiring. He is now a cop. He is also a part time instructor at Erich Sr.'s flight school.

"A hero of the nation, my ass! If he was really a hero, then why it is that Germany is not a superpower as your precious fuehrer promised?" The officer growled.

"Dare not relate me to the madman, son, I was never a Nazi and never will be! I was in the Luftwaffe for that I loved the thrills of flying and nothing else! The only reason I shot down 352 planes is because I wanted the skies to be free so everyone else can also enjoy the thrills of flying! I bare no hatred for the men I shot down heck I felt sorry for the pilots I shot down as I wished I could have shared the skies with them instead of fighting for it!" Erich Sr. raised his voice and pointed to the young officer. The officer kept an emotionless face.

"Hm, you shot down a bunch of planes so what? That is because you faced planes that were basically pieces of shit; I bet that our modern planes can leave you in the dust" The officer retorted with his arms crossed.

In the crowded living room

"What an ungrateful asshole!" Gertrude said angrily.

"He thinks that Erich is nothing but an old story that wouldn't go away" Perrine said.

"Wait look at Erich, I think he snapped" Francesca said.

"Oh please I hope he doesn't get in jail for what he is going to do next" Shirley said.

Back outside

Erich Sr. looked down onto the ground, he began to laugh. His laughter became louder as his head moved up to look at the officer. The rookie officer looked at the old ace with a slight fear.

"Modern planes will leave me in the dust, you say? Have you not read the news, boy" Erich Sr. laughed.

"What are you talking about? What news? What is he talking about, constable?" Josef asked.

"What? Oh that skirmish, the one where you took on 4 F-15s and 'shot down' all of them down" Maxwell said as he recalled the skirmish that took place over Frankfurt. Erich Sr. was asked to be an aggressor pilot for an American air battle simulation training simulation last year. He was grouped with three other German pilots from the Bundeswehr's Luftwaffe. He surprised everyone by asking if he could fly his Bf109 but he was allowed to do so and boy did the USAF regret that decision. Not only did he outlast his own wingmen, he was able to 'shot down' all the USAF F-15s without little damage.

The cop immediately shut up after that, Erich then asked why the officers came. Maxwell said that they were there to see if he saw an object that flew towards the Hartmanns' residence. Hartmann said that he flew from his airfield to his home on the helicopter he pointed to. Maxwell trusted Erich Sr. as it was true, so he and the now speechless Josef got back into the car and the police car went back. Erich Sr. smiled and went back inside.

"I have new respect for you, Erich Hartmann" Katherine said.

"Oh I just said what I felt about my past" Erich Sr. said.

"So what is that you about to tell us before these two came in" Mio asked.

"Wait…where is Yoshika, Lynne, Erica and Ursula?" Minna asked as she looked around to find the four said witches

"We are just coming downstairs!" Erica said. Soon the four witches came downstairs and the other witches were surprised to see them. Even Erich Sr. was a bit stunned to see them as they came downstairs. The four witches have changed their attire to match the current culture.

Erica was wearing a white t-shirt that had a jet on the front with a pair of blue jeans. Ursula was wearing some more formal with a blouse with a knee-length shirt. Yoshika had a blue t-shirt underneath a red sweater, on her legs was a pair of pants. Lynne was still wearing her top only that she had a long skirt.

"What do you think?" Erica asked as she did a little spin.

"Wow, they really suit you" Gertrude said.

"Why thank you but Mrs Ursula helped us pick the right clothes" Yoshika smiled.

"Oh I just suggested what was best suited for your personality" Mrs Ursula smiled.

"When did you had an eye for fashion" Erich Sr. smirked.

"Well I had to occupy myself when you disappeared back in 1945" Mrs Ursula smiled.

"So, Air vice-marshal Hartmann, what is it that you wanted to tell us about?" Katherine smiled.

"Well Air Chief Marshal Litvyak of the Orussian Air Force, I now realized it would be easier to show you" Erich Sr. said with a salute.

"What do you mean by that?" Katherine asked in confusion.

"Just watch this screen" Erich Sr. said as he pointed to the large television screen on the wall.

"A lot has changed since after we pilots came back" Erich Sr. said as he pulled out some documentaries of the Second World War. He also pulled out documentaries on the events after WW2 such as the Cold War, the Korean War, the Vietnam War, the Gulf Wars, the Afghanistan Wars, the War on Terror, 9/11 tragedy, the fall of the British Empire, the independence of South Sudan, the wars in Africa, and the most recent event, the Indonesian- Malaysian- Philippines War.

"Alright, honey, we are going to need snacks because this is going to be long movie" Erich Sr. said as he loaded the first DVD into the DVD player. He then turned on the TV and switched to the DVD player. He started the movie. Mrs Ursula went to the kitchen and made some snacks for the history. She came just in time for the first movie was started. It was a six hour long documentaries marathon as Erich played through the documentaries.

"Well that is the history of our world ever since we left your world to until you arrived yesterday" Erich Sr.

"Is it all real?" Francesca asked.

"As it pains me to say it, yes it is all real" Erich Sr. said.

"So Germany, Italy and Japan lost the war?" Gertrude said.

"Did we, I mean your people commit those atrocities?" Minna asked obviously shaken from the movies.

"Yes, the Holocaust was real, the Fuhrer or Adolf Hitler hated the Jews for he felt it was they who brought Germany to her knees so the order went out that all Jews, regardless of standing in society will be exterminated" Erich Sr. said. He noticed that Mio was eyeing him with anger and disbelief.

"Mio, from the anger and disbelief in your eyes, you want to know what the bombs were made of that annihilated the cities of Hiroshima and Nagasaki in a blink of an eye and why" Erich Sr. said.

"But why did they annihilate those cities?" Mio asked calmly.

"Those bombs were at that time the newest weapon of mass destruction, the atom bombor in a much better term, the nuclear bomb or the nuclear warhead. The Americans want to end the war already because they didn't want to lose any more men to a nation that was already on the ground" Erich Sr. answered.

"So, after that the war tore through almost the entire world, wars still broke out, why?" Katherine asked.

"Humans have never been a creature of peace, we have a lust for war and we can never deny that, even the holiest of man feels a feel of satisfaction when he kills a pest or for Sakai, when he gets a kill in War Thunder" Erich Sr. said with a little chuckle when he remembered when he and the aces were bored and their grandchildren suggested they play War Thunder since they love flying so much and they agreed. And boy was that was the best decision they had since that fake dogfight they had over Moscow, they were laughing their asses off when they as a group destroyed entire enemy flights and they read the chat of the enemy teams raging until the aces revealed who they were and soon that rage become admiration and shock.

"Wait there someone in one of the documentaries, looked like you" Eila pointed out as she recalled in one of the documentaries that there was one pilot that resembled Erich. Erich Sr. was smirking at that.

"It is your son isn't it, Erich?" Sanya asked.

"No, it is not my son" Erich Sr. answered.

"Grandson, is he you grandson, Erich?" Erica asked.

"Yes he is, Captain Erich 'Jugend'Heinz Hartmann of the J/G 73 or as the press calls him the Black Devil of the Sulu Sea" Erich Sr. smiled.

"How did he do?" Wilma asked.

"He had shot down 55 enemy aircraft, 43 tanks, 51 vehicles and 2 ships" Erich Sr. answered. The witches were surprised to hear that his grandson had done quite well.

"Is he the only ace in that war?" Gertrude asked.

"No, Gerhard's grandson, Captain Gerhard "Hardy" Adolf Barkhorn of the J/G 73 with 48 aircraft shot down, 41 tanks and 53 vehicles destroyed and 1 ship sunk" Erich Sr. recalled. Gertrude was impressed with the accomplishments of her 'grandson'.

The discussion continued until the witches were very hungry. So they had a late lunch. Mrs Ursula then went to give the witches some new threads so they could fit into to the world of the aces.

Erich Sr. and his wife watched the witches eat lunch and now they had a feeling that they are going places which benounced to them is true.

* * *

**The next chapter will be about the aces getting the details for a trip**

**The first city on the trip will be London (Sorry gman2129)**


	4. Chapter 3 Part 1

**Sorry for the massive delay in the third chapter but being a January Intake for A-levels isn't easy. I also was trying get the old creativity machine running but I was having a lot of trouble.**

**So again, sorry for the delay! I hope this is up to what you expected**

**If not, please PM me or write a review**

* * *

Chapter 3: The Decision, Planning and Arrivals

Part 1: The Brave, the Veteran and the Doctor

Later that day, Mrs Ursula decided to go out to buy extra food and supplies with Yoshika and Lynne since they know how to cook, Erich decided to contact the other aces to see what they should do next. The other witches were keeping themselves occupied by reading or watching the television. Shizuka finally woke up and was given some new clothes like the other witches. Erich first called them on the phone and then he got to his laptop and opened a chat-room in Yahoo Messenger.

"So what is our next move, guys?" Erich asked.

"I don't know? It is not like we make a war start for them" Franco said.

"Franco, no offense but two wars are more than enough for me" Gerhard said.

"Sorry, bad idea, I know" Franco replied.

"So, is there anyone with any other ideas?" Lydia said.

"I got nothing right now" Sakai said.

"I thought of nothing other than showing them our hometowns" Katherov said.

"I wonder if we can have something like a tour of the world so they can see the changes" Wolf suggested.

"That is a good idea!" Arthur said.

"But which city we should send them first?" Pierre asked.

"London?" Chuck suggested.

"That would make sense since they were stationed in the Britannia" Eino said.

"So everyone agree on London then?" Erich asked.

"Yeah" The other aces replied.

"Arthur, I suggest you get ready to receive our witches" Erich said.

"How long is it before you and the girls arrive?" Arthur asked.

"Give a week, so we can get the necessary things for the trip done" Erich said.

"Oh yeah, we need to get IDs, passports, cell phones, money, a back-story and licenses for the girls" Chuck said.

"It is a good thing we have some pull in our government or this will be impossible" Pierre said.

"That is true, the Soviet government actually built the carrier, Ulyanovsk after my brother said that it would be a sign to the Americans that the Soviet Navy was no pushover" Lydia said.

"That was unexpected but at least we now have 2 proper carriers since the Ulyanovsk was built and the Admiral Kuznetsov was rebuilt" Katherov said.

"Well you can handle Sanya and Katherine without problem but it's Eila that is a bit of a problem" Gerhard said.

"Oh that you can leave it to me, I still got contacts in Finland and one of them is the Internal Affairs Minister" Eino said.

"Okay that is settled" Erich said.

"Okay let's get started so we can finish it quick" Gerhard said

"Wait we don't have anything about their details" Sakai said.

"Oh don't worry about that" Katherine said.

"Katherine! When did you come in?" Erich asked as he looked to his left.

"Well you left the door open and I heard you talking so I came in" Katherine pointed to the open door.

"Oh, so what did you mean that we didn't need to worry about the details of you girls" Erich asked.

"Well I have the roster of all the witches in the world in my enchanted bag here" Katherine patted a bag Erich had see a number of times. This was a satchel bag had a few interesting engraving on it. She then pulls out a roster that had the required info for the IDs and passports.

"Here you go" Katherine said as she gave the files of the witches on the table.

"Danke" Erich thanked as he took the files and put them in the scanner then scanned the document.

"What is this machine is doing" Katherine asked.

"Well this is a scanner that scans a document and creates an image that is sent to this computer so I can now edit or send to someone else" Erich said.

"So what's a computer?" Katherine asked.

"A computer is a..." Erich began to explain about the computer. He used basic terms to explain. Katherine absorbed the information with relative ease. He did this while he was scanning the files.

"Wow technology has progressed a lot in your time" Katherine said

"If that impressed you then you should see what became of our fighters" Erich smiled.

"So what do you have to do now?" Katherine asked.

"Well I have to send these documents to a friend of my in the Interior Ministry to make you IDs and passports. Well for Erica, Ursula, Gertrude and Ursula only because they are technically Germans" Erich said.

"So who will do for the rest of us?" Katherine asked.

"Well, Katherov will handle the IDs and passports for you and Sanya. Eino has a few contacts in Finland so Eila is a much of a big problem. Arthur will handle Lynnette's profile. Perrine's ID and passport will be done by Pierre. Francesca's one, Franco will do it. Chuck will handle Shirley's identification; Muto will handle Yoshika and Mio's identification..." Erich said before Katherine asked.

"Why Muto, shouldn't Sakai be doing that?" Katherine asked.

"I retired from the navy immediately after I came back" Sakai explained.

"While I stayed in the military until 1996 so I have slightly more influence than he does" Muto added.

"Yeah, that slightly is a good measure huh? You got them to refloat a sunken carrier for god sakes!" Chuck said.

"Okay I have sent the data to you already" Erich said.

"Got it" The other aces said.

"Alright now..." Erich said. Just then Erich sensed someone at the door of his home.

"Hold on for a sec, Kameraden, there is someone at the door" Erich said as he got up to check who was at the door.

"Be careful, Bubi" Gerhard said.

"I am coming with you" Katherine said.

"Okay, let's go" Erich said.

At the front door of Erich's house

Erich Sr. was at the door with his Walther pistol cocked and ready to fire. Katherine stood on the other side of the doorway with her Tokarev used his magic eye to check who it was. He was a bit surprised to see a Japanese lady in a doctor's uniform outside his house, sensing no threat, Erich slowly placed the gun in his pocket and he opened the door slowly. Katherine also placed her pistol into her pocket. There was a young lady standing in the cold with only with the top part of a doctor's uniform on.

"Come in, you must be freezing" Erich Sr. Said

"Thank you sir, the cold was being to get to me" The lady said as she walked into the house. Katherine was puzzled to see her.

"Michiko Yamakawa? What are you doing here? I thought you were in our world tending to the wounded after our defense of Hamburg?" Katherine asked.

"Well after the battle was over I was asked to go to Bremen to get some supplies. I had to go alone because they couldn't spare anyone else so I was on my way to Bremen on that halftrack and I found it very easy to drive actually" Michiko pointed to the halftrack which was an 251/1 Ausf. A, which was just outside.

"And then what happened?" Katherine asked.

"Well then a storm appeared and then a bright light and the next thing I know I am in a snow filled field just over there" Michiko pointedtowards the north.

"Was there an open gate there?" Erich Sr. asked.

"Well, there was a gate but it was locked so I drove around until I found an open one which led straight to here" Michiko said.

"Well Michiko, looks like you are stuck here with us until we find a way to return" Katherine said.

"Wait you were warped here as well?" Michiko said.

"Yeah we did, why? Haven't you noticed that we are not back in base for a day" Katherine said.

"For a day? No offense, ma'am but you only left for a few hours" Michiko said.

"That means your theory that our two worlds move at different paces is true" Katherine looked towards Erich Sr. who was stood there.

"Um, ma'am" Michiko asked softly

"Yes?" Katherine asked.

"Who is this? Is he Erica's grandfather?" Michiko asked. Erich Sr. looked at Michiko seriously before he began to laugh.

"Michiko, do you remember the Joint Fighter Squadron that was attached to the 501st Joint Fighter Wing 8 years ago?" Katherine asked.

"Yeah" Michiko said as she recalled the letters and stories Yoshika told her about a group of special pilots from another world.

"Well this is the battle commander, formerly Lt Colonel Erich Alfred Hartmann but now he is retired Air vice-marshal Erich Hartmann" Katherine said.

"How? The pilots left 8 years ago! He looks as if they left a few decades ago" Michiko said.

"Well, this is because our worlds move at different speeds. What is days in our worlds is mere hours in yours, that is why I am not 8 years older but 69 years older and the year in not 1953 but 2014" Erich Sr. said.

"Oh, that would explain it" Michiko said.

"One more thing about this guy is he and his pilot buddies still have their magic" Katherine said.

"How is that possible?" Michiko asked.

"We don't know but it was nice to still have them around because it makes our lives more fun" Erich Sr. smirked.

"I hope it is clean fun, Erich" Katherine asked.

"Mostly it was clean fun" Erich Sr. replied.

"Yeah it is the other fun that I worry" Katherine said.

"Fun like getting that Orussian star tattoo on your left breast?" Erich Sr. grinned slyly.

"How did you know?!" Katherine asked as she covered her breast.

"These eyes aren't just to impress you know" Erich Sr. smiled.

"Izvrashchenets!" Katherine swore playfully.

"Well anyway, sorry about that, what is your name, Lieutenant?" Erich asked.

"Oh, sorry for not introducing, I am Lieutenant Michiko Yamakawa of the 143rd Medical Battalion of the 1stFusoan Naval Infantry Division currently attached to the 501st JFW as a medical officer" Michiko saluted. Erich Sr. saluted back.

"Alright, at ease, Lieutenant, now let's go to the living room the rest of the witches are" Erich Sr. said before he led the two witches into the living room where the other witches were either reading or watching the television.

"Hey? Where are Yoshika and Lynnette?" Michiko said. Then everyone in the living room turned towards Michiko. Michiko immediate reddened with embarrassment as the witches all stared at her.

"Michiko?You got teleported here as well?" Minna asked.

"Yes ma'am, sorry ma'am" Michiko said.

"Why should you be sorry, it was out of your control" Minna said calmly.

"So how did you get here?" Erica asked.

"Well, I was asked to get medical supplies from Bremen and they told me to take the halftrack since it was of the only working vehicles in the city and I had to do it alone because they could spare any other soldiers. So a few minutes out of Hamburg, a storm suddenly appeared and the winds were lashing hard and then a bright light appeared and poof, here I am" Michiko answered.

"When was that?" Gertrude asked.

"Roughly a few hours after you left" Michiko said. The witches were stunned to hear that. Then Erich said about his theory that the witches' world and the aces' world are moving at two different speeds so when it is a year here it is probably a month or two in the witches' world. Michiko soon integrated with the witches very easily. Erica even helped her get an outfit that would fit the aces' world. Just then Mrs Ursula, Yoshika and Lynette returned with the shopping.

"Hey, Erich, whose halftrack is outside the house?" Mrs Ursula asked.

"Oh someone from the witches' world arrived in it" Erich Sr. answered as he read the newspaper.

"Who is it?" Yoshika asked.

"Oh you know her, go to the living room and see what I mean" Erich Sr. said.

"Okay, Lynette, let's see who it is" Yoshika said.

"Now who is going to help me get the groceries in?" Mrs Ursula asked.

"Oh, sorry about that, Mrs Ursula" Yoshika apologized.

"Oh, go and meet your friend, I will help my wife with the groceries" Erich Sr. said as he stood up to help his wife with the groceries.

"Oh thank you, Erich" Mrs Ursula smiled and the elderly couple went and brought in the groceries which were quite a lot. Meanwhile Yoshika and Lynette entered the living room and Yoshika immediately recognized who was there. It was her good friend and cousin, Michiko.

"Michiko-chan!" Yoshika said before she hugged her friend.

"Yoshika-chan!" Michiko replied as she returned the hug.

"Lynette, come here and join the hug" Michiko said as she opened her arms so Lynne could join the hug as well.

"It is good to see you" Lynne said.

"It is good to see you all too" Michiko smiled.

"How did you get here?" Yoshika asked.

"Well..." Michiko explained again what happened to her to her two friends.

"Oh so that's what happened" Lynne said.

"Are you hurt?" Yoshika asked.

"No I am" Michiko said.

"Captain Miyafuji!" A lady said.

"Yes, who is it?" Yoshika said as she turned around to face whoever said that.

"I am Lieutenant Commander Shizuka Hattori formerly of the Junyō Witch Fighter Wing of the Imperial Fusoan Navy now a member of the 501st Joint Fighter Wing! I am honoured to be in the unit that is helping us win the war" Shizuka saluted.

"Oh yeah, you were just transferred to our unit about a few days ago back in our world" Yoshika said.

"That is right, ma'am" Shizuka said, still saluting.

"At ease, XO Shizuka and please, just call me, Yoshika, ma'am is too formal for me" Yoshika smiled. Shizuka immediately relaxed but she still had the look of respect and admiration on her face or in simple terms the face of a fangirl when she meets her idol. Shirley saw this and immediately knew what was on Shizuka's mind.

"Looks like someone has a fangirl" Shirley announced.

"Who?" Yoshika asked.

"I think I know who" Mio said.

"Who is it?" Minna asked.

"It is our Captain of the Zuikaku here" Mio pointed to Yoshika.

"Wait!" Gertrude said. The other witches looked at her.

"What is it, Trudy?" Erica asked.

"What you are saying, Mio, that during the escort mission from Pas de Calais to Kiel a few weeks ago, when you said that Yoshika was with us but in a way we didn't expect, this is what you meant?" Gertrude said.

"Yes" Mio said with a nod.

"You were in charge of the most evasive aircraft carrier I have ever seen!" Gertrude said.

"I have new respect for you, Yoshika" Shirley said.

"Oh wait, she wasn't only in charge of the Zuikaku but the entire carrier group, I got that info from her went the carrier group docked in Kiel" Katherine said.

"What?!" Shirley exclaimed.

"That was at least 15 ships and there was a battleship in that formation!" Mio was surprised. The other witches were surprised to see Mio surprised.

"Wow, I didn't know it was impressive, my uncle said it was not that hard" Yoshika said.

"Yoshika, who is your uncle?" Lynne asked.

"He's Grand Admiral Isoroku Yamamoto, why?" Yoshika said plainly. The witches' jaws all immediately slacked to hear that Yoshika was related to the famous naval officer of the Fusoan Navy.

"You...are...related to Grand Admiral Isoroku...Yamamoto" Mio stuttered.

"Yes, I was surprised like you when I learnt about it" Yoshika said.

"When did you learn about it?" Minna asked.

"I learnt about when I visited my father's grave in 1946 where I found the Grand Admiral Yamamoto standing there looking at the grave with respect. He then noticed I was there and he looked at me and said 'Hello there, Yoshika, how is my favourite niece?' and I was surprised to her that and I asked him by what he meant, he said that he was my father's brother and he was sorry that he didn't help to prevent my father's death" Yoshika answered.

"Wow, epic story!" Francesca said.

"Wait wasn't Commodore Tsukuba in charge of the Zuikaku's Carrier Group during the trip to Kiel? What happened to him" Mio asked.

"Commodore Tsukuba died when a neuroi beam sliced the Aichi E13a that he was in when he was about to leave the Kongo and that was before we arrived in Portsmouth" Yoshika said.

"So you took over for Tsukuba after the Portsmouth" Eila said.

"Well looks like our Yoshika makes a good naval commander" Erich Sr. said. The witches all turned towards Erich Sr. to see him standing at the archway to the living room.

"Okay, girls I have a question to ask" Erich Sr. said

"What is it?" Ursula asked.

"What is the situation in your world?" Erich Sr. asked

"Well..." Perrine said before someone knocked the door. The witches were puzzled. Erich Sr. went to the door to answer. Mrs Ursula also followed him to the door. Erich Sr. unconsciously moved his hand to the Walther in his pocket. Mrs Ursula placed her hands on Erich Sr.'s left arm to prevent him from pulling out his side arm.

"Okay, here goes nothing" Erich Sr. said as he opened the door.

"Naoe! The door has already been opened!" A lady shouted.

"Waltrud? Oomph" Erich Sr. said before being tackled by someone. Erich Sr. stumbled a few steps back but he was still standing. Naoe fell to the floor once she stopped moving. The 501st girls peered from the archway to see who it was at the door.

"Naoe, Nice of you to drop by" Erich Sr. joked as he looked down towards the small Fusoan lady who is now a squadron leader or a major.

"Very funny, old man" Naoe said.

"Oh have you forgotten about me?" Erich Sr. smiled.

"Is that you Erich?" Naoe asked, still on the floor.

"Yes it is me, squirt" Erich answered.

"No wonder, you sound familiar" Naoe said.

"So Naoe, do you need help getting up or do you like hugging floors?" Erich Sr. asked. Naoe immediately stood up and brushed herself up.

"I am fine thank you" Naoe said. Erich Sr. found it funny to Naoe just below his eye level. Just then the other witches were standing outside of the door looking in.

"Come on in everyone but leave your strikers and weapons in the garage" Erich pointed to the building that stood a few metres away from the house facing perpendicular to the main building.

"Okay, thank you Erich" Aleksandra thanked as she lifted her strikers and walked to the garage. Erich pressed a button at the side of the door and garage door opened up. The other witches followed suit and place their equipment into the garage. After doing that, they went into the house. Erich closed the garage door then the house door before going back to the living room.

"So let's see who we have here now? Newcomers sound off" Katherine said as she looked at the witches in the room. Erich Sr. and Mr Ursula thanked their stars for having the idea to have a very large living room as there was enough space for the witches and more.

"Air vice Marshal Gundula Rall, commander of the 502nd JFW present, ma'am" Gundula said.

"Air commodore Aleksandra I. Pokryshkin, battle commander of the 502nd JFW, here" Aleksandra sounded off.

"Group Captain Edytha Roβmann of the 502nd JFW is here" Edytha responded.

"Wing Commander Georgette Lemare of the 502nd JFW accounted for" Georgette said.

"Squadron Leader Naoe Kanno of the 502nd JFW here" Naoe answered.

"Flight Lieutenant Sadako Shimohara of the 502nd JFW is present" Sadako said.

"Flight Lieutenant Waltrud Krupinski of the 502nd JFW is here" Waltrud answered.

"Flying Officer Nikka Edvardine Katajainen of the 502nd JFW is present" Nikka said.

"Air Marshal Hanna U. Rudel of the 507th JFW at your service" Hanna said flatly.

"So we have the entire 502nd JFW and the Second in command of the 507th Joint Fighter Wing here" Katherine said.

"And so is the only unit that has the most experience defeating neuroi" Gundula said.

"Oh please, we were just doing our best to defend the human race from harm as if you were no better" Shirley said.

"No better? We are nothing compared to you!You all have destroyed at least 600 neuroi each! You got the medals to prove it!" Aleksandra pointed out.

"What medals did you get?" Mrs Ursula asked.

"Hero of the Orussian Empire, the Order of the Red Banner, the Order of the Orussian Star, the Order of the Patriotic War 1st Class,the Order of Alexander Nevsky, Order of Glory 1st Class, Medal for Courage, Medal for Battle Merit and the Croix de Guerre" Katherine answered.

"Knight's cross of the Iron Cross with Golden Oak Leaves, Swords and Diamonds, Karlslander Cross Gold with Diamonds, Pilot's Badge, Croix de Guerre and a 1939 Wound Badge" Minna answered.

"Grand Cordon of the Order of the Chrysanthemum,Medal of Honor with the Red Ribbon, Neuroi War Medal and theCroix de Guerre" Mio said.

"Knight's cross of Iron Cross with Oak Leaves, Swords and Diamonds, Karlslander Cross Gold class, Pilot's Badge,Croix de Guerre and two 1939 Wound Badges" Gertrude stated.

"Congressional Medal of Honour, Air Force Cross, Command Pilot Badge,Croix de Guerreand the Purple Heart" Shirley said.

"Gold Cross of the Iron Cross, Karlslander Cross Gold with Diamonds, Pilot Badge, Croix de Guerre and a 1939 Wound Badge" Erica said.

"I have received the Legion of Honour, Order of Liberation, Military Medal, Croix de Guerre, Combatant Cross, Aeronautical Cross, Insignia for Military Wounded" Perrine smiled."Order of the Cross of Liberty, Mannerheim Cross of Liberty and a Croix de Guerre" Eila said."I have received the Hero of the Orussian Empire, Order of the Red Banner, the Order of the Orussian Star, the Order of the Patriotic War 1st Class, Order of Suvorov, Order of Glory 1st Class. Medal for Courage, Medal for Battle Merit and a Croix de Guerre" Sanya said."Military Order of Romagna, Gold Medal of Military Valour and a Croix de Guerre" Francesca responded."Victoria Cross twice, Distinguished Flying Cross twice and a Croix de Guerre" Lynne said.

"Grand Cordon of the Order of the Chrysanthemum, Medal of Honour with Red ribbon, Neuroi War Medal and a Croix de Guerre" Yoshika said.

"Knight's cross of the Iron Cross, Pilot's Badge and the 1939 Wound Badge" Christiane answered.

"Iron Cross 1st Class, Pilot's Badge, Karlslander National Prize for Art and Science, Badge for the Academy of Aeronautical Research, Goethe Medallion for Art and Science and 1939 Wound Badge" Ursula said. Erich Sr. and Mrs Ursula were surprised to hear the number of prestigious medals the Strike Witches had accumulated.

"Wow! That is a lot of medals in one unit; you must be the most decorated unit among the JFWs!" Erich Sr. exclaimed.

"That must have you in the press's spotlight" Mrs Ursula said.

"Yeah, we don't have them on us usually only during official visits or press conferences which was a lot...oh how that was annoying" Minna moaned.

"I have never seen that many flashes in my life" Ursula groaned.

"Alright now that we know that we have stars here, can you girls tell us the SITREP in your world" Erich Sr. asked.

"SITREP? What is that?" Naoe asked.

"SITREP is short for Situation Report, which means a report is being made of the situation on the ground as it is happening" Katherine explained.

"Well we pushed the neuroi out of Hispania, Belgica, Netherlands, north western Karlsland, the peninsula of Jutland, Venezia, Romagna, Ukraine, Belorussia,Suomus, North Africa, Malaya, Northern Borneo, Indochina, Filipino and Hong Kong. The neuroi still occupy most Karlsland, most Baltland, Ostmark, Moesia, Dacia and Greece in Europe whilst in Asia; Formosa, China, Korea and the Pacific territories excluding the Hawaiian Islands are still under the neuroi" Katherine said.

"Meanwhile, our weapons have upgraded, Liberion have developed a new battle rifle the M1E20 which so much better that the BAR I was using, as it was lighter and it could handle BAR magazine so no ammo problems for me! We also developed a new bazooka called M20 "Super Bazooka and damn does it pack a punch! We also developed new aircraft, tanks and strikers as well, my favourite is the F-86 Sabre" Shirley said.

"Well, the Orussians developed a brand new rifle, the Kalashnikov or AK-47 and damn was that one weapon I am glad is on our side. It is very powerful! It can outdo a battalion of riflemen. They also informed me about a new infantry anti-neuroi weapon, the RPG-2 which is in the same league with the Bazooka and the Panzerschreck but the RPG was easier to use. We too built new tanks, planes and striker, the MiG-17 is my favourite especially with those guns" Katherine drooled slightly as she remembered how devastating the MiG-17 was against neuroi targets.

"Karlsland was more focused on tanks, planes and strikers than infantry weapons. We have developed new tanks like Panther II, E-50, E-75, He-280, Ho 229, Ju-140, Ju-150, Me-264, Fw 281, Ar E.560 and others. We have also improved our infantry weapons so our truppen wouldn't be left behind" Minna said.

"Britannia has been working mostly to improve the navy and the air force. We have new warships like Vanguard class battleships, Colossus and Majestic class aircraft carriers, Gallantry class battlecruisers and other ships. We also have jets and strikers like de Havilland Vampires, Venoms and Sea Venoms now in service" Lynette explained.

"We, Fusoans have been upgrading our ships like the Kongo class battleships, Mogami class cruisers, Shoukaku class carriers with the help of Liberion; we also built new ships like the Shinano class carriers, Ishikari class battleships, and other new class of ships" Yoshika said.

"We also have improved our aircraft and strikers as we too have jets now like the Nakajima Kikka jet fighter, the Kawanishi Ki-200 flying boat, Ki-94 fighter, Ki-92 heavy transport plane and the Yokosuka Tenga jet bomber, my favourite new striker would be the Kikka jet fighter" Mio said.

"Oh, and our communications have improved dramatically as our radio messages can now reach farther like a message from Los Angeles can reach Tokyo with only 3 broadcasting towers needed. However, we are still behind compared your world as we can see" Perrine said.

"That is a lot of progress your world has undergone, some of them our world never did so you are outpacing us in some aspects" Erich Sr. said. Just then a song began to play suddenly; the witches all looked around to see who was playing the tune. Erich Sr. then pulled a small device from his pocket and took it out to show to everyone in the room.

"It is my phone, there is an incoming call" Erich Sr. said as he showed the phone around.

"Hello? Who is this?" Erich Sr. answered the call. He then walked out of the living room heading towards the dining room. Mrs Ursula watched her husband go down the hallway heading for the kitchen.

"How can his phone receiving phone calls when it is not attached to any wire?" Ursula asked with her eyes just shining brightly as she was fascinated by the technology.

"Okay this is a ..." Mrs Ursula said as she pulled out her phone and then she began to explain the history of the cell phone and of the internet since her and her husband's phones both have internet connection. Just after she finished explaining, Erich Sr. entered the living room and held Mrs Ursula's right arm. Mrs Ursula knew what that meant. It was their way of communicating without talking as there was one incident where Mrs Ursula had an accident that rendered her temporarily deaf so this system was created.

"Okay, class is dismissed, now I have other matters to attend to" Mrs Ursula smiled as she stood up and followed Erich Sr. to the kitchen.

"What is it, Erich?" Mrs Ursula asked.

"I just got a call from our grandson, Erich Heinz" Erich said.

"What did he want?" Mrs Ursula asked.

"He wanted to give the girls something before he went back to Malaysia for duty again" Erich Sr. said.

"So what is the thing that he wants to give to them?" Mrs Ursula asked.

"He went and bought laptops and phones for all of the Strike Witches girls" Erich Sr. sighed. Mrs Ursula was surprised.

"Well that wouldn't do because we have 21 girls and he is bought 11 laptops and phones" Mrs Ursula said.

"That is what I told him, after I explained how the other ten arrived, he said he will think of a way to solve that" Erich Sr. said.

"Which would probably mean that he bought more laptops and phones for the extra girls" Mrs Ursula said.

"Yes, he said he would be arriving around 10 am tomorrow morning" Erich Sr. said.

"Okay now that is settled, what do we do now?" Mrs Ursula asked.

"Well it nearly time for dinner so we prepare dinner for the girls" Erich Sr. smiled.

"Well if that's the case then you have to help me with it" Mrs Ursula smiled.

"Sure thing, honey" Erich Sr. smiled as the couple got ready to make a dinner for the girls.

Meanwhile in the living room

"So how did you girls end up here?" Minna asked.

"Well we were asked to find your location after you girls didn't return to base for a few hours so off we went to look for you then we got engulfed by a large thunderstorm and the next thing we know we are here over a futuristic city and then after flying for a few minutes, Georgette here spotted the halftrack that parked near this manor so we decided to land here. We then found that the door was locked and Naoe decided to ram the door but Erich opened it and that brought us to where we are now" Gundula said.

"So how did you get here?" Aleksandra asked.

"After we destroyed three neuroi about the size of heavy cruisers, we were sucked into a portal that Erich and the other aces' grandchildren accidentally opened up and that all happenedwas yesterday and before you ask, this world's timeline moves faster than ours" Eila answered.

"Okay, now what?" Nikka asked.

"Well we could get you some clothes to fit with this world" Erica said.

"Okay then" Waltrud said.

"Alright follow us then" Ursula said as she walked up the stairs towards the room where Erich Sr. and Mrs Ursula keep the extra or old clothes. Yoshika, Lynette and Christiane followed Ursula upstairs. The newcomers were a little wary of climbing up the stairs.

"Hey, are you coming or what?" Yoshika shouted.

"Coming" Hanna R. repliedas she went up the stairs, Michiko went right after Hanna R., the rest of the 502nd girls stalled for a bit before going up the stairs. The rest of the 501st girls lounged around the living room either watching History Channel or reading the numerous books and magazines in the shelves that line the walls of the living room.

"Can we change the channel?" Francesca asked.

"Sure thing, what channel?" Shirley asked.

"Any" Francesca said.

"Alright, now let me figure how to work this remote" Shirley said as she pressed one of the button. The picture on the screen changed from History channel to a news channel. It was a news channel that the witches have never heard of before

"CNN, what is that?" Francesca asked. Just then a news anchor appeared.

"Hello, I am Anderson Cooper on Anderson Cooper 360o and these are the main stories for tonight" the new anchor said before a video came into the screen. It was a carrier but not like any of the witches has ever seen before.

"Germany's newest aircraft carrier the Peter Strasser of the new Europa class aircraft carrier has now been commissioned and will be joining the Graf Zeppelin. Let's see what impact would this have on European politics as Germany continues with her naval expansion program" Anderson said before another video replaced the new German carrier. This one was showing an Asian town rebuilding from what was seems like a battle.

"Then we see how the historic city of Malacca is rebuilding and how the war brought the old docks of Malacca back to life" Anderson said. Then the video was swapped for another video where a flag replacement ceremony on the deck of an aircraft carrier, from what the witches could see they saw two flags that resembled the Liberion flag only one had 50 stars while the other had a crescent moon and a star on it.

"Still in Malaysia as you can see transfer ceremony of the KD Perajuit or formerly the USS Coral Sea from the US Navy to the Royal Malaysian Navy, this is the beginning of the many ship transfers and other transfers that will be undertaken by these two nations. Similar programs were being undertaken in Indonesia as well. See how other nations are also doing the same business with Malaysia. We will see the reactions of the neighbouring nations especially Philippines and Singapore as the Malaysian Armed Forces continue to grow" Anderson explained

"Next: Tensions between Japan and China escalate as the UN decided to allow Japan to once again have a proper armed forces, this is the second time the UN have done this with the first one with Germany in 2012, more news after these messages" Anderson said. Then commercials began to play.

"Wow that carrier was big! That was as big as the Essex class carrier!" Shirley exclaimed.

"It would be excellent platform to launch attacks on the neuroi" Mio said.

"However its range is limited by its aircraft" Gertrude pointed out.

"Oh that is true, can't believe that went pass my mind" Mio said.

"Well it is easy to forget that" Minna said.

"However, young Yoshika didn't, she didn't launch her planes until the neuroi was in range of her fighters and she was able to command the flotilla with such excellence I mean you saw how she had all those ships stay in formation whilst moving in a zigzag pattern,she is a more novice officer than you" Katherine said.

"I think there is more to Yoshika than that meets the eye" Eila said.

"Well we just better hope that we can use Yoshika's skills in combat" Erica said.

"That is true" Mio said.

The news came back on with the first story about the expansion of Germany's Armed Forces and how that brought back old fears of another war for conquest in Europe ignited by Germany however Germany had assured that no such thing will take place as there was peace. Next story was on how Malaysia was quickly rebuilding itself and how an ancient port in the small state of Malacca is being revitalized so that more trade can be conducted. The United States Navy have begun to transfer some of its old ships to Malaysia. Malaysia is also receiving ships and equipment from Russia, Germany, Japan and United Kingdom. Singapore and Philippines were not happy as they were deep in recession and were facing problem after problem while Malaysia and Indonesia was prospering. Finally tensions between China and Japan worsen as Japan begins an expansion program of its armed forces.

"Wow, history is just happening before our eyes" Katherine said.

"I wonder if another war will begin" Eila pondered. Just then the 502nd girls, Hanna R. and Michiko came down stairs in their new clothes and it was possible to mistaken them as normal young ladies in the city of Frankfurt. Yoshika, Lynette, Christiane and Ursula have outdone themselves as the girls they helped dress looks absolutely wonderfully.

"Girls, it's time for dinner!" Erich Sr. shouted from the dining hall. Soon the aroma of the food filled the hallway then the living room. The witches were soon heading for the kitchen as the aroma of the food was mouth-watering. They had a wonderful time at dinner with Erich Sr. telling his old war stories. The witches joined in the war story telling. The witches soon felt tired so they went to bed for the night while Erich Sr. and Mrs Ursula washed the dishes. They then spent the night together in the living room before retiring to their bedroom. Tomorrow will be very busy day.

* * *

**Author's note**

**The Indonesian-Malaysian-Philippines War (27th December 2013 to 25th May 2014) [Fictional War (obviously)]**

**Philippines without warning initiated an assault on Sabah and Sarawak in late December of 2013, then later launched amphibious assault on the northern coast of the Sulawesi Island. Malaysian armed forces mainly equipped with German equipment with some US and Russian equipment ****and the Indonesian**** who were mainly equipped with Russian equipment with some US and British equipment fought bravely to defend their homelands. The war began to stall as Malaysia and Indonesia succeeded in halting the Filipino advance. It was this war where German pilot, Erich Heinz Hartmann, or nicknamed the Black Devil of the Sulu Sea earned his legendary status as he shoots down 55 Filipino aircrafts, making him the highest scoring ace in the 21st century. The Indonesian-Malaysian-Philippines War ended a cease-fire in 25th May 2014, no peace treaty has been signed as talks have led to nowhere. Philippines was expelled from the ASEAN counsel for triggering the war. Over 10 000 combatants and 9 000 civilians died in the war. The coastal areas of Western Peninsular Malaysia and the central areas of Sabah and Sarawak are badly damaged with the cost of 5 billion dollars. Indonesia and Malaysia became very close allies and they are now helping each other improve each other's economy. Singapore has fallen into recession when trade in the South East Asia Region was halted.  
**

**If you feel that there is room for improvement then please tell me**


	5. Chapter 3 Part 2

Part 2: The Sun and . . . the snow?

17th October 2014

Erich Sr. woke up at 6 am in the morning and went off to jog. He jogged for an hour around the house compound. He then went to shower and went on his laptop to play some War Thunder in his favourite plane, Bf 109G-4. After an hour of playing, Mrs Ursula came in.

"How many planes you shot down this time?" Mrs Ursula asked. Erich Sr. stood from the computer and walked to his beloved wife.

"35 planes, dear, and they still get pissed" Erich Sr. smiled. They then held each other and then their lips met. Even after 70 years of marriage, their love for each other is still strong. They soon broke off from each other because of fear of one the girls walking in on them.

"Breakfast will be ready soon, dear" Mrs Ursula smiled as she began to walk towards the stairs. Erich Sr. followed her to the top of the stairs

"So do you want me to wake up the girls?" Erich Sr. asked.

"Yes and make sure to be loud" Mrs Ursula smirked slightly. Erich Sr. also smirked as he went into the study and pulled out a trumpet. Erich Sr. has been learning how to play the trumpet since 1950 because Erich wanted to find a way of waking up his kids that would instantly get them up so came along the trumpet and their kids often woke up earlier so that Erich Sr. didn't blow the trumpet but they did enjoy hearing him play it as he was excellent.

"Better get breakfast ready, Ursula" Erich Sr. smiled before he placed the trumpet to his lips.

"Roger, komandant" Mrs Ursula smiled as she walked down the stairs. Erich Sr. took in a deep breath and played the morning wake up tone. Immediately after he did that the witches raced out while to scramble to wear their uniforms. Erich Sr. began to chuckle and that broke it laughter as he watched the witches come out of their rooms in half done uniforms well expect for Erica, Ursula, Gertrude and surprisingly Yoshika as they came out in smart uniforms. They noticed Erich Sr. was laughing with a trumpet in his hands.

"That was not funny, Erich!" Erica said.

"Sorry, but this is the only way to wake all of you quickly" Erich Sr. said with chuckles still in his voice. The witches growled slightly while glaring at Erich Sr. with intent to kill but a knock on the door saved Erich.

"I better go get the door, why don't you go downstairs and have some breakfast" Erich Sr. said quickly before racing downstairs. The witches laughed at Erich Sr.'s antics before they got properly dressed, that is in their new clothes. They then went to the dining room to have breakfast.

Meanwhile at the front door

Erich Sr. was contemplating on whether he should use his magic ability or not.

"Oh, it wouldn't be fun if I used my magic all the time" Erich Sr. said as he opened the door. When he looked up, there were a few witches standing at door with some officers behind them, all pointing a firearm at Erich. Erich immediately recognized most of these witches were; it was the 31st "Afrika Witches" JFS girls and they too have had an upgrade in weapons and equipment. However he noticed that there were five witches that he had not seen but they all looked familiar. He then looked at the men behind the witches, out of the men there; he could recognize three of them.

"Who are you? And where are we?" Hanna-J asked coldly.

"Erich, is that you?" Marilyn Savon said as she lowered her gun.

"Wait, Erich Hartmann? That can't be you left 8 years ago and you look like you left 50 years ago!" Hanna-J exclaimed. Erich sighed as he activated his magic eyes which meant his sideburn become black and a dachshund's tail appeared between his t-shirt and his pants.

"Hanna-Justina Marseille, you have a tattoo of a Bf 109 on your left upper arm, Katou Keiko, congratulations on the engagement, I wonder who is the lucky man, Field Marshal Rommel, congratulations on your new born daughter as you have a picture of her in your pocket and how is that wound on your thigh, General Patton?" Erich said. They immediately checked the items Erich pointed out to see if he was true and he was right. Keiko blushed.

"Well I'll be that the second time you show me your magic ability" Patton said.

"So why is it that you are so old, when you left 8 years ago?" Keiko asked.

"Well it is because…" Erich Sr. began to explain on the different speed their two worlds move at.

"So, it is 2014 here, when it is 1953 back in our world" Montgomery said.

"Yes it is, Monty" Erich Sr. said. Erich then looked behind them to see a few tanks and armoured cars.

"Are you the only ones here or are there anyone else here as well?" Erich Sr. asked.

"Well other than the 31st JFS witches here, the Patton Girls, and Lt Colonel Miles, Major General Irina Hartmann, Colonel Edytha Barkhorn, Major Huberta Wilcke, Corporal Tasha Litvyak, Grand Admiral Yukikaze Miyafuji, us, we have a technical officer, Captain Micheal Schmidt, a Fusoan Army Officer, Major Minato Tsukuba, a liaison officer of the Fusoan Navy, Colonel Keisuke Hijikata and an Orussian commander, Field Marshal Dimitri Petrenko and two Karlslander commanders, Field Marshal Frederica Von Paulus and General Lucifer Braun" Patton said.

"For vehicles, we have a Konigstiger, a M46 Patton, a Centurion Mk 7, a T-44, an 250/3 and a M3A1 Scout Car and a M8 Greyhound but mysteriously their crews have vanished" Monty said.

Meanwhile back in the witches' world

Outside of Ratzeburg

"Okay, what the fuck happened?" A Liberion sergeant asked as he stood up.

"Don't ask me, Kamerad, I am confused as you are" A Karlslander corporal said as he checked his arms.

"Have anyone seen our vehicles" A Britannian sergeant asked.

"Where the hell are our tanks, comrades and where the hell are the commanders?!" An Orussian lieutenant said.

"Why don't we try calm down and think? How about it, chaps?" Another Britannian asked.

"Well we were just leaving Ratzeburg when it suddenly became stormy…" Another Orussian said.

"Then that bright light appeared and we all scrambled out of our vehicles except for the witches and the commanders, they were too stunned" The Karlslander corporal said.

"That light must have done something to them" The Britannian sergeant said.

"Wait was there a case with a bunch pilots from another world that came into our world?" The Liberion sergeant asked.

"Yeah, comrade but what does it have to do with this problem?" The Orussian Lieutenant asked.

"Well they had the same situation happen to them where a storm appeared then a bright light engulfed them and brought them to our world, so the same thing happened again only it was the opposite that happened here" The Liberion sergeant answered.

"So they are in another world?" A Karlslander captain said. The rest of the soldiers nodded.

"We have to report this immediately" The Orussian lieutenant said. Soon the group of soldiers began their march to Ratzeburg.

Back in the aces' world

Hartmann's Residence, Outskirts of Frankfurt

"Well, do come into my home, unless you prefer the cold" Erich Sr. smiled.

"Why thank you, Kamerad" Lucifer smiled.

"But first, park all the vehicles next to the 251, and place your strikers into the garage over there" Erich Sr. pointed to the halftrack that was already there and to the garage. He then pressed the garage door button.

"Thank you again, comrade for letting us come into your home unannounced like this" Dimitri smiled but he then looked at his hand before he entered the house. Erich Sr. saw this and saw a wedding ring on the Orussian's finger, a ring that looked all too familiar.

"That looks like the ring on Katherine's finger, I wonder?" Erich Sr. thought as Dimitri, the first one to walk in.

Then rest came into the living room. They marvelled at the wonders inside the room. Just then a voice came from down the hallway.

"Erich, who was at the door?" Mrs Ursula asked.

"We have more guests from the witches' world, some you can recognize immediately" Erich Sr. answered.

"Who are they?" Minna asked.

"Come and see for yourselves" Erich Sr. said. The witches soon came into the living room and they gasped well, Gertrude, Christiane, Erica, Ursula, Minna, Mio, Katherine, Sanya, and Yoshika. The newcomers well mostly the new witches that Erich and the other aces have met gasped as well.

"Sis! Yukikaze, is that you?! Oh my god! It is good to see you again!" Yoshika said as she hugged the Fusoan admiral. The Fusoan admiral was also happy as to see Yoshika.

"Yoshika! How is my favourite angel of a sister! I haven't seen you since you graduated from Imperial Naval Academy! How are you?" Yukikaze asked.

"I am fine thanks to this old friend" Yoshika said while pointing to Erich Sr.

"Oh I should thank you as well for letting us in" Yukikaze as she turned to face Erich Sr.

"Thank you for your hospitality, sir" Yukikaze bowed.

"Oh your sister and her unit let me and my kameraden stay with them, so why could i not do the same to them and their friends?" Erich Sr. smiled.

"Let me introduce myself, I am Grand Admiral Yukikaze Miyafuji, commander of the Junyō Task Force at your service" Yukikaze saluted. Erich Sr. saluted back.

"Irina! Come here and give your older twin sisters a hug!" Erica smiled as she and Ursula went to the young tank witch.

"Erica! Ursula! It is so good to see you again!" Irina smiled as she hugged the two witches.

"So who is this young one, Erica?" Erich Sr. asked as he turned his attention to the three sisters.

"This is our younger sister, Colonel Irina Hartmann of the Karlslander 9th Panzer Division" Erica said.

"You are wrong, sis, it is Major General Irina Hartmann now, I was promoted last week in Amsterdam" Irina said.

"Wow, congratulations, Irina, sorry we weren't there, we had to protect a fleet on its way to Kiel." Ursula said.

"It is alright, you were doing your job" Irina smiled.

"Now, Irina, remember that legendary pilot that we told you about?" Erica asked.

"Yeah, why? He is right here in front of me" Irina pointed to Erich Sr.

"Well, looks like I do no need to introduce myself" Erich Sr. smiled.

"Eddy! I missed you so much!" Christiane said as she hugged another tank witch.

"Oh Christy! Trudy! It is so good to see you two again" Edytha said as she hugged Christiane back.

"It is always good to see you again" Gertrude smiled.

"Same to you" Edytha said.

"Mom! Dad, look! It's mom!" A young witch said pointing to Katherine as she tugged the Orussian field commander's uniform.

"Well there she is, isn't she, what are you waiting for? Go and hug your mother!" Dimitri smiled.

"Mom!" The young Orussian witch raced towards Katherine and hugged her.

"Tasha! Come to mommy!" Katherine said as she kneeled down to embrace her daughter.

"I missed you! Where did mommy go?" Tasha asked as she looked up to Katherine with a sad face.

"Mommy was teleported to another world; which daddy and Tasha are in right now" Katherine smiled.

"So who is this little one, Katherine" Minna asked.

"This is my daughter, Tasha Svetlana Litvyak" Katherine introduced her daughter of 10.

"How old is she?" Eila asked.

"I am 10 years old!" Tasha smiled.

"Wait that would mean that you were born in 1943" Yoshika said.

"Oh hello there Tasha, how are you? I see you are looking just fine" Sanya smiled.

"Aunty Sanya!" Tasha said as she ran to Sanya and hugged her.

"Well Katherine, I didn't know you did it" Erich Sr. smiled.

"Not the best topic, Erich" Katherine said.

"So are you the father?" Erich Sr. asked as he turns to the Orussian Field Marshal.

"Yes, I am and I am Field Marshal Dimitri Petrenko, commander of the Orussian 1st Coastal Army" Dimitri said as he extended his hand.

"Retired Air General Erich Hartmann, former commander of the German 2nd Fighter Wing" Erich Sr. smiled as he shook Dimitri's hand.

"So you are the one, Katherine told me about" Dimitri smiled.

"So Dimitri, when did you marry?" Erich spoke in Russian.

"Wow, your Orussian is excellent! Well I married Katherine in 1943 back in our world and we had Tasha that same year" Dimitri replied in Orussian.

"Katherine! It is good to see you again; the last we met was in Kursk" The younger female Karlslander Field Marshal said as she stood in front of Katherine. Katherine turned to face the Karlslander and smiled.

"Frederica! Lucifer! It is so good to see you again" Katherine said.

"It is good to see you again too Katherine" Lucifer smiled. Erich Sr. looked around and saw the three Patton girls sitting together chatting on the sofa.

"Marilyn, is your father still flying?" Erich Sr. asked.

"Yes, he is but as a pilot now in one of the new B-52 bombers and those things are massive! It only has one gun on the rear though. But it flies higher than most neuroi fighters and even then, we have new fighters and strikers that can protect it" Marilyn smiled.

"Well, that is good to hear, one thing is for sure, those bombers will last for a long time trust me because in our world, those bombers are still in service and would probably stay in service" Erich Sr. smiled.

"So what are we going to do now?" Patton asked.

"Well we need to get you new clothes so you would blend in with this world" Erich Sr. stated.

"Well we would want to walk around in our combat uniform, don't we" Rommel said.

"Hell we don't! We will stick out like a stick in the mud" Patton smiled.

"But first, we will let the girls go change first" Montgomery said.

"So let's go then" Hanna-J said.

"Let me lead the way" Mrs Ursula said as she walked up the stairs.

"Excuse me ma'am, who are you?" Tasha asked.

"I am Ursula Hartmann, wife of Erich Hartmann, but please call me, Mrs Ursula" Mrs Ursula smiled as she led the witches up to change their clothes. Patton then pulls out a cigar

"Hey, do you mind if I smoke my cigar?" Patton asked.

"Sure you can, just try not to make a mess" Erich Sr. said.

"Thanks" Patton said as he placed the cigar into his mouth and lit it up.

"So Erich, how are the other aces? Are they doing alright?" Rommel asked.

"Well they are all doing just fine in fact they well the first group of aces were here for a reunion just two days" Erich Sr. said.

"Oh, that is good to hear" Montgomery said.

"So what is the situation in this world?" Patton asked.

"Well, it is relatively peaceful here well except for the Middle East and the Eastern Asia, tensions and bad relations all over the place in that side of the world. Muto and Sakai told me that their country, Japan have begun an overdrive in military production" Erich Sr. answered.

"So it is a not so peaceful after all" Lucifer said.

"I hope we don't have that problem in our world" Dimitri said.

"Yes but once the neuroi are defeated; there will be nothing to stop us from fighting each other" Minato said.

"I fear what would happen if we to go to war against each other" Michael sighed.

"I hope that nothing bad happens" Keisuke said.

"Excuse me but I think we haven't been properly introduced, I am retired Air Vice-marshal Erich Alfred Hartmann" Erich Sr. smiled as he extended his hand.

"Oh I am Captain Michael Schmidt of Karlslander Heer, also husband of Major Friederike Porsche" Michael said.

"Hallo, I am Generalfeldmarschall Frederica Von Paulus of the Karlslander 6th Army and this is..." Frederica introduced before being cut off by her husband.

"Her husband, General Lucifer Braun of the Karlslander 10th Panzergrenadier Division who I am" Lucifer smiled.

"I am Major Minato Tsukuba of the Imperial Fusoan Army, fiancé of Lt Colonel Keiko Katou" Minato said.

"And I am Colonel Keisuke Hijikata of the Imperial Fusoan Naval Infantry and I am Mio's fiancé" Keisuke said.

"When did that happened?" Minna asked.

"Oh, Mio and Hijikata got engaged last year in our world" Yoshika said.

"Yeah, sorry for not informing you all" Mio blushed.

"Then how did, Yoshika know?" Gertrude asked.

"Well she was present at the engagement ceremony" Keisuke said. Just then the doorbell was rung. Erich Sr. went to the door. Just then the witches of the 31st JFS, Patton Girls and Miles came downstairs.

"Oh my god, you girls look absolutely stunning!" Patton said.

"Oh Heinz, I was wondering when you would show up" Erich Sr. said.

"Hello there, granddad, is it me or there more people that what you told me yesterday" Heinz said as he walked into the house.

"Well, go and introduce yourself" Erich Sr. smiled.

"Wait there's Patton! Montgomery! And my god, Rommel is here as well! Oh there other officers as well, when did they came?" Heinz asked as he glanced from the hallway into the living room.

"They arrived just an hour ago, now go introduce yourself" Erich Sr. said as he pushed Heinz to the living room.

"Well I am Major Erich Heinz Hartmann of the J/G 73 at your service but do call me Heinz to avoid confusion" Heinz saluted with a smile.

"Well I'll be damned! You look like exactly like your grandfather!" Shirley said.

"So do you have magic?" Katherine asked.

"Yes, I do" Heinz said as he activated his magic ability which was the same as his grandfather.

"Wow, looks that the ability runs in the family" Patton said,

"Well I have introduced myself, now what are your names?" Heinz smiled.

"I am Air Chief Marshal Katherine Litvyak" Katherine said.

"I am Air Marshal Minna-Dietlinde Wilcke" Minna said.

"I am Commodore Mio Sakamoto" Mio introduced.

"Group Captain Gertrude Barkhorn, present" Gertrude saluted.

"Colonel Charlotte E. Yeager, here but do call me Shirley" Shirley smiled.

"I'm Wing Commander Erica Hartmann" Erica smiled.

"I am Flight Lieutenant Ursula Hartmann" Ursula said.

"I am Wing Commander Sanya Litvyak" Sanya introduced.

"I am Squadron Leader Eila Ilmari Juutilainen" Eila smiled.

"Nice to meet you! I am Squadron Leader Francesca Lucchini!" Francesca cheered

"I am Squadron Leader Lynette Bishop" Lynne said.

"I am Naval Captain Yoshika Miyafuji" Yoshika smiled.

"I am Lieutenant-Commander Shizuka Hattori" Shizuka saluted.

"I am Lieutenant Michiko Yamakawa, a medic but not a witch" Michiko smiled.

"It is nice to meet you Major Hartmann, I am Squadron Leader Perrine Henrietta Clostermann at your service" Perrine bowed. Then these girls looked at each other and smiled.

"And we are the 501st "Strike Witches Joint Fighter Wing" They said loudly.

"Air vice-Marshal Wilma Bishop of the Isle of Wight Detachment Group" Wilma said.

"Air Marshal Hanna U. Rudel of the 507th JFW at your service" Hanna said flatly.

"Air vice Marshal Gundula Rall, commander of the 502nd JFW present, ma'am" Gundula said.

"Air commodore Aleksandra I. Pokryshkin, battle commander of the 502nd JFW, here" Aleksandra sounded off.

"Group Captain Edytha Roβmann of the 502nd JFW is here" Edytha responded.

"Wing Commander Georgette Lemare of the 502nd JFW accounted for" Georgette said.

"Squadron Leader Naoe Kanno of the 502nd JFW here" Naoe answered.

"Flight Lieutenant Sadako Shimohara of the 502nd JFW is present" Sadako said.

"Flight Lieutenant Waltrud Krupinski of the 502nd JFW is here" Waltrud answered.

"Flying Officer Nikka Edvardine Katajainen of the 502nd JFW is present" Nikka said.

"I am Air Commodore Keiko Katou of the 31st Joint Fighter Squadron" Keiko saluted.

"I am Group Captain Hanna-Justina "Star of Afrika" Marseille of the 31st Joint Fighter Squadron" Hanna-J smiled.

"I am Group Captain Mami Inagaki of the 31st Joint Fighter Squadron" Mami said.

"Wing Commander Raisa Pottgen of the 31st Joint Fighter Squadron at your service" Raisa said.

"Squadron Leader Friederike Porsche of the 31st Joint Fighter Squadron, present" Friederike said.

"Major Charlotte Lueder of the 31st Joint Fighter Squadron, here" Charlotte smiled.

"I am Major Furuko Kitano of the 31st Joint Fighter Squadron" Furuko smiled shyly.

"I am Captain Matilda of the 31st Joint Fighter Squadron" Matilda said plainly.

"Hey there, I am Lt Colonel Marilyn Savon, Patton's Girls, part of the 31st JFS" Marilyn smiled.

"Howdy, Major Abigail here, a member of the 31st JFS's Patton's Girls" Abigail said.

"Hello there, Captain Patricia's the name and fighting neuroi is my game, I am a member of the 31st JFS's Patton's Girls" Patricia smiled.

"Lt Colonel Cecilia G. Miles of the 4th Armoured Brigade, now currently attached to the 31st Joint Fighter Squadron, reporting present!" Cecilia saluted. Heinz saluted back in respect.

"Major General Irina Hartmann, Karlslander Panzer Lehr Division at your service" Irina smiled.

"Hello there, sir, I am Colonel Edytha Barkhorn, Karlslander 716th Infantry Division" Edytha smiled.

"Major Huberta Wilcke of the KKE 101st Heavy Panzer Division, here, sir" Edytha saluted.

"Hi! I am um...Corp...Corporal Tasha Litvyak, Orussian 1st Coastal Army, nice to meet you" Tasha cheered.

"Good day, I am Grand Admiral Yukikaze Miyafuji of the Imperial Fusoan Navy Junyō Task Force, it is an honour to meet you" Yukikaze saluted.

"Nice to meet you, pal, I'm General George Smith Patton Jr of the Liberion 3rd Army" Patton smiled.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Kamerad, I am Generalfeldmarschall Erwin Johannes Eugen Rommel of the Karlslander Army Group B" Rommel saluted slightly.

"Pleasure to meet you chap, I am Field Marshal Bernard Law Montgomery of the Britannian 2ndArmy" Montgomery said.

"Oh I am Captain Michael Schmidt of Karlslander Heer" Michael said.

"I am Major Minato Tsukuba of the Imperial Fusoan Army" Minato said.

"And I am Colonel Keisuke Hijikata of the Imperial Fusoan Naval Infantry" Keisuke said.

"I am Field Marshal Dimitri Petrenko, commander of the Orussian 1st Coastal Army" Dimitri said.

"I am Generalfeldmarschall Frederica Von Paulus of the Karlslander 6th Army" Frederica saluted.

"I am General Lucifer Braun of the Karlslander 10th Panzergrenadier Division" Lucifer smiled

"It is an honour to meet you sir" Heinz saluted.

"The pleasure is ours" Michael smiled.

"So why are you here, Heinz?" Erich Sr. asked although he already knew the answer.

"Oh yeah, I came by to deliver some gifts for the witches, however I had only gotten for the girls that came two days ago so for those who came today, I will get you guys the gifts later" Heinz said.

"So what are the gifts?" Erica asked.

"Just wait and see, and don't use any magic ability okay" Heinz said before he went out the front door. He then returned with a large stack of boxes.

"Wow that is a lot of presents!" Yukikaze amused.

"Are you sure they are just for the 501st and the 502nd?" Montgomery asked.

"Well, these are laptops and cellphones" Heinz said. The witches and the officers were confused.

"Laptop? What is that?" Mami asked.

"A laptop is a..." Heinz began to explain what a laptop is and the history of it. He also had to tell them about the history of the computer as well since they were related; he also included the history of the cellphone since some of them were going to get them.

"Wow, technology in your world has surely outstripped our by a long shot" Patton said.

"But that was for civilian use, it would not really help much if we were to use them" Montgomery sighed.

"However, our military have used these technologies in our forces, like wireless communication, smart bombs, reconnaissance satellites, guided missiles, night-vision, heat sensor, Unmanned Airborne Vehicles, and etc." Heinz stated.

"Wow, if we were to go to war against you, we would have lost before we know where your forces were" Rommel amused.

"Maybe, it depends on many factors, like the ability of the commander or the morale of his troops or the conditions of his equipment and supplies, etc." Erich stated.

"Now let's give you girls your presents" Heinz smiled. The witches soon lined up and they received their new gadgets well only the Strike Witches, the Brave Witches, Hanna Rudel and Wilma Bishop. Then he and Erich Sr. gave the girls and the officers a crash course on how to use their computers and cellphones. The witches absorbed the information easily without much problem.

"So what is this War Thunder, Heinz?" Lynette asked. Erich Sr. looked at Heinz who chuckled nervously.

"You already installed War Thunder into their laptops?" Erich Sr. asked. Heinz nodded.

"Well I thought it would be fair to let them have those games so at least when there is nothing to do they can have some fun on their new laptops" Heinz said.

"If you put that way, then it is fine by me then but you have to help them with the signup" Erich Sr. said.

"Okay granddad" Heinz said. He then helped the witches sign up for War Thunder which included assistance in creating e-mail addresses. Heinz then later went out to go buy more gadgets for the rest of the newcomers. Erich Sr. then went to get the rest of the documents done so they could go on the trip which will be soon.


	6. Chapter 4: Take off and the SIS

Chapter 4: Take-off and SIS

4 weeks later...

After Erich and the other aces did the preparation for their around the world trip, they are ready to show the witches and their families the world which the aces live in. However they were only handling a group of the witches that Erich and his group of aces were taking care of, The Afrika Witches, their families and the Big Three of Africa were handed over Hans-Joachim Marseille and Rainer Pottgen. The Brave Witches and Hanna Rudel were sent over to the aces that came in 4 months after Erich Sr. and his band of pilots. Frederica and Lucifer decided to join Erich and his group. This gave Erich Sr. time to teach the witches about the more recent events and happenings around the world also about the ethics and general mind-set of the people in the world at the current time. They left Erich Sr.'s home in the Mi-26 helicopter to Erich Sr.'s flight school however his guests don't know about the school.

14th November 2014, Frankfurt's Flight School

Erich Sr. easily landed the helicopter in the airfield.

"You work here?" Minna asked as she looked around the airfield that numerous aircraft. The airfield has a light blanket of snow but the runway and the taxiways were still exposed.

"Yes, I do, I always wanted to teach people the thrills of flying" Erich Sr. answered.

"I hope your boss doesn't mind at all that you are being going on a trip with us" Katherine said.

"Oh he wouldn't mind at all, in fact he wants me to go on this trip" Erich Sr. answered.

"Really, brother? He let you go like that?" Erica asked.

"Yeah, except for one condition" Erich Sr. said.

"What condition would that be?" Mio asked.

"He would like to join us" Erich Sr. said.

"Where is he?" Ursula asked.

"Well he is right here" Erich Sr. smiled.

"Well where is he?" Yukikaze asked.

"He is right here" Mrs Ursula smiled.

"Is it you?" Yoshika asked. Erich Sr. nodded.

"You own this airfield?" Minna asked in surprise.

"Well after I came back from your world, I decided to move to Frankfurt with my wife and set up a flight school here" Erich Sr. said.

"Do you work here alone?" Yoshika asked.

"No, Edmund Roßmann works here as well along with a few other pilots" Erich Sr. answered.

"So how is the business?" Gertrude asked.

"It is doing fine; there are quite a number of people signing up every month" Erich Sr. answered.

"So, what happens now?" Eila asked.

"Now we get ready to depart for London" Erich Sr. said.

"We're going to London? In what plane would we fly in, Erich?" Perrine asked.

"You'll see" Erich Sr. said.

"Where is it?" Wilma asked.

"You'll see it, soon" Erich Sr. smiled. Just then Erich Sr.'s cellphone began to ring. The Karlslander witches were surprised to hear the ringtone as it was the Karlslander or in this case the German marching song, Erika.

"Hello? Ja, it is me" Erich Sr. answered the call. The witches tried to hear in on what Erich was saying but he spoke in code.

"Okay, bring them in, you two" Erich Sr. said before he ended the call. Then a familiar engine noise heard and the witches turned to face the source of the noise. They saw a familiar plane. It was the Me262 jet fighter and it looked graceful as it did a flyby before it came around and landed in the flight school. On the side of the jet there was a word written on it "Christl".

"Hey it is the Me262 A2W!" Ursula exclaimed.

"Me262 A2W? What is that?" Mrs Ursula asked.

"When we were over in the witches' world, Ursula and a few technicians examined Gerhard's jet to see how it runs, then after doing that, they tried to modify the jet so that it was performing better and suffers less mechanical problems. They also made it easier to fly and control as Gerhard has shown us" Erich Sr. said. Just the Me262 rolled up to them. The engines died down and the cockpit opened up and out came a lone pilot. The witches looked at him and already they could tell who it was. It was the second best German ace of World War 2 with 301 kills, Gerhard Barkhorn. He came over and immediately hugged Erich.

"It is good to see you again" Gerhard Sr. said.

"It is good to see you too" Erich Sr. smiled.

"So, these are the girls? You outdid yourself, Ursula; I could barely tell who they were" Gerhard Sr. smiled.

"Oh, the girls did most of the choosing, I just gave them ideas" Mrs Ursula said.

"Alright, Gerd, now tell me where the plane?" Erich Sr. asked.

"Don't worry, Furst, his wife and my wife with your plane will arrive soon enough" Gerhard Sr. said. Just then a large bodied aircraft appeared. The witches were slack jawed as they watched the plane land with little problem.

"Chert! What plane is that?" Dimitri exclaimed.

"That is an ACJ320 Business Jet; it is a business version of a passenger plane, A320 which is built by an aeronautics company called Airbus and this is my private jet" Erich explained.

"Well it is a jet that can carry 30 passengers so it is can handle all of us with ease" Gerhard Sr. said.

"So we are going to travel in that?" Shirley asked.

"Yes, we are" Erich Sr. answered.

"Okay" Shirley responded.

"Now Gerhard, you entertain these girls while I help prep the plane for take-off later" Erich Sr. said before he went off to prepare the plane.

"So what do you do now for a living?" Gertrude asked.

"Well I am a lawyer in Hamburg, still happily married to my lovely wife, Christl who is currently on the ACJ320" Gerhard answered.

"Did you have any children?" Christiane asked.

"Chris! That is not a topic you should bring up" Edytha said.

"It is alright, Edytha, I don't mind talking about my children in fact I love talking about them" Gerhard Sr. said.

"Oh wait how did you know my name?" Edytha asked.

"Erich has been sending info about you girls ever since you girls and men arrived here" Gerhard Sr. said.

"So who are your children?" Keisuke asked.

"They are Christopher and Gertrude" Gerhard Sr. said.

"You named your children after us?" Gertrude asked.

"Yes I did name them after you two; well my Chris is a boy so Christiane didn't sound right so we decided to go for Christopher" Gerhard Sr. said.

"So where are they?" Minna asked.

"Christopher is now a pilot for the airline company Lufthansa while Gertrude is Panzer Regiment commander as a Colonel; she is currently stationed in Malaysia" Gerhard Sr. answered. Just then two arms wrapped around Gerhard's waist. Gerhard turned around to see who it was and he smiled. It was the woman that has stolen his heart for eternity. It was Christl Barkhorn, his wife for 70 over years. Gerhard has always been so happy to be with her.

"Hello there, Gerd, and who are these?" Christl smiled.

"These, my dear, are the guests we are going to accompany for a worldwide tour, you know from the place I talked about" Gerhard said.

"Oh, well then, nice to meet you, I am Christl Barkhorn" Christl introduced herself. Just then two adults arrived to the group along with Erich Sr.

"I see you getting along with the girls, Christl" Erich Sr. smiled.

"Well they are just so lovely" Christl replied.

"Hello there everyone, it good to see you again" Another elderly man smiled. He was in a full Luftwaffe dress uniform. Next to him is an elderly lady in full dress uniform as well but for the Kriegsmarine. The witches didn't recognize the lady but the man they did.

"Wolf is that you?" Minna exclaimed.

"Yes it is, and, girls and gentlemen meet my wife, Admiral Angela Wilcke, Admiral, these are the people we are going to go around the world with" Wolf Sr. smiled.

"It is a pleasure to meet you all! As my excellent husband here has introduced, I am Admiral Angela Wilcke, deputy commander of the Deutsche Marine or the German Navy if you don't understand German" Angela smiled.

"So you are still working in the military, Wolf?" Katherine asked.

"Yes, I am, the Luftwaffe needed someone to help the current commander as he is a rookie compared to the more senior air force commanders in Europe or to a lesser extent, Asia and America" Wolf Sr. answered.

"Well that and the fact that you are the most experienced in commanding air units" Gerhard said.

"So why are you two in full military uniform? Did something happen?" Dimitri asked.

"I was wondering when you became mute" Katherine smiled.

"Oh well, someone was not giving me the chance to speak" Dimitri smiled.

"Well sorry about that" Katherine apologized.

"Now about your question, we just finished a press conference on our intended holiday" Wolf Sr. said.

"The German Bundeswehr have decided to allow us to take a break since we were quite old in fact we are older that the current chancellor, Angela Merkel or the president, Joachim Gauck" Angela stated.

"So are you going with us like this" Mio asked.

"No, we will change on the plane" Angela answered.

"Okay, let's get on the plane" Erich Sr. said as he gestured towards the aircraft.

"Oh yeah, we can't have poor old Arthur waiting on us" Gerhard Sr. said. The group began to board the ACJ320.

"Mein Gott, this plane is so luxurious!" Frederica exclaimed.

"Ja, for a second, I thought we were in a palace" Lucifer said.

"Well, what could you say; we saved up a lot of money" Erich Sr. said.

"So what do we do now?" Perrine asked.

"Well now, you should take a seat as we will be taking off very soon" Erich said. The guests went down and distributed themselves among the 30 seats in the aircraft. Erich and Gerhard went to the cockpit. Wolf and his wife went to the back of the aircraft to change their clothes which took them only a few minutes and they soon sat down.

"Hey, Erich, we are ready for take-off" Wolf said loudly.

"Alright, let's go" Erich said over the PA system. Soon the engines begin to come to life. The witches and were slightly unnerved by the engines noise but they soon calmed down. The plane soon taxied down the tarmac. Soon the plane reached the end of the runway.

"This is your pilot, Air vice-Marshal Erich Hartmann speaking, we are getting ready to take-off so I suggest you wear your seat belts because, this will be a bit bumpy" Erich Sr. radioed. The witches soon buckled their seat belts after Wolf, Angela, Christl and Mrs Ursula helped them do it. Then they got buckled in as well.

"This is Wolf, we are all buckled in" Wolf said through his transponder. The witches were surprised to see that the aces still keep their transponders.

"You still keep your transponders?" Lynette asked.

"Yeah, they are excellent communication devices, sometimes better than our hand phones" Wolf said.

"Alright, since everyone is safely fastened in, we are taking off now" Erich said over the PA system. Immediately after that announcement, the engines began to make a loud whining noise and the plane began to accelerate down the runway. The plane shook slightly as it gained speed. The witches were stiff as the plane taxied down the runway. After what seemed like an eternity, the plane finally got up into the air.

"That was exhilarating" Keisuke said.

"Damn that was cool" Shirley said.

"This is going to be very interesting" Lucifer said.

The plane began to gain altitude and disappear into the clouds.

"Next stop, London City Airport" Erich announced as the plane left Frankfurt airspace.

Meanwhile

On the ground, just outside of Erich's Flight School

There was a man in black suit standing just a few metres away from the perimeter fence with a black SUV parked just behind him. He had just watched the ACJ320 take off. He then looked down back to the ground. He remembered the briefing that he was given from his HQ.

FLASHBACK:

Three days ago...

SIS HQ, England

_"This is your mission, Agent Miles" A mission briefer said._

_"What is today, sir? A recovery mission, sabotage, negotiations or a classical document snatch mission" Agent Miles smiled._

_"Sorry Miles, none of that today, I am afraid, this will be a new one for you, it is an intelligence gathering mission" The briefer answered._

_"An intel mission, you say? Which extremist group am I going to investigate?" Miles asked._

_"Not a group but a man" The briefer answered._

_"Who is the target?"Miles asked._

_"The man you will be investigating will be retired Air Vice-Marshal Erich Alfred Hartmann of the German Luftwaffe, now an owner of a flight school in Frankfurt, Germany" The briefer said._

_ "Erich Alfred Hartmann as in the ace of aces with 352 aerial kills, the highest of World War 2 and to this very day, that Erich Hartmann?" Miles asked._

_"That's the one, now the reason for this mission is because there have been reports of strange occurrences with Air Vice-Marshal Hartmann, there have been cases where he is said to have his sideburns change from blonde to black and there have been statements by his colleagues of seeing a dachshund's tail appear beneath his over shirt" The briefer said._

_"So you want me to see if he has any special abilities?" Miles asked._

_"Yes, and see if there is anyone else that the same abilities and do they have an agenda" The briefer said._

_"I accept the mission then" Miles said._

_"Excellent, Agent Miles, now according to messages between Hartmann and two other men, we were able to decipher what his next moves are" The briefer said._

_"What are his moves?" Miles asked._

_"He is going to be coming to London to visit his friend with a special package in hand" The briefer said._

_"What is the special package and do we know who his friend is?" Miles asked._

_"Those are unknown so you will have to go to Frankfurt and find out what that package is and who Hartmann's friend in London is?" The briefer said._

_"Roger, I will be on my way then" Miles said._

_"Oh, Agent Miles, one more thing" The briefer said._

_"What is it?" Miles asked._

_"You will be doing this mission with Agent Mallory" The briefer said._

_"Oh, so where is my partner then?" Miles asked._

_"She is already at Heathrow Airport waiting for you, Miles" The briefer answered._

_"Then I best be on my way" Miles said as he left the briefing room._

END OF FLASHBACK

"So any luck on identifying the package, Miles?" a young lady also in a suit and in the same colour asked.

"No Mallory, but we do know that he is bring a few passengers along to his trip to London" Miles said as he entered the SUV.

"Well we should be going, or we will miss them, London is a big city, it is easy to lose someone" Mallory said.

"Alright let's go" Miles said as he drove towards Frankfurt International Airport. What will they uncover as they tail the former Black Devil? Will Erich and his entourage see that they are being tailed? It will all be revealed.


	7. Chapter 5: London Arc Part 1

London Arc

Chapter 5: Soaring Spitfire, the Collaboration, the Mallorys and the arachnid

Dover Airspace, England

After a few hours of flying, the coastline of Great Britain came into view with all its beauty and prestige. Just then something appeared on the radar of the ACJ320, a number of small aircraft was spotted heading in their direction.

"Hey Erich, the radar is detecting a flight of aircrafts heading our direction" Gerhard Sr. said.

"It seems that way, doesn't it, now let me use my eyes to see what is it?" Erich Sr. said. He then activated his Magic Eye to see what was ahead of the Airbus. It surprised him to say the least.

"Well I'll be" Erich Sr. said.

"What is it, Erich?" Gerhard asked.

"There are four Eurofighter Typhoons in front of us" Erich Sr. answered.

"Typhoons, what are they doing? It is peace time" Gerhard Sr. said.

"I don't... Hey Gerhard, didn't Arthur say he was going to train some new recruits on how to do an escort mission?" Erich Sr. asked.

"Yeah, oh yeah, we agreed that on our flight, we will pretend to be a plane carrying a vital cargo, and his new trainees have to defend us while he is the aggressor" Gerhard Sr. said.

"Alright let's activate the special feature" Erich Sr. smiled.

"Alright, let's do it" Gerhard Sr. said. Gerhard Sr. and Erich Sr. both flipped switches which activated a special feature, a military grade RADAR that was installed into the plane. Just then a radio message came in.

"This is London's Lancers Squadron to Karane 320, we were told to escort you to London City Airport for a training mission" A young British pilot said as four Eurofighter Typhoons appeared and formed around the ACJ320.

"This is Group Captain Evans Hartmann of Karane 320, who am I talking to?" Erich Sr. asked.

"This is Lancer 1, Squadron Leader James Hartford speaking" The flight leader replied.

"Flight Lieutenant Angela Oliver as Lancer 2" The flight wingman added.

"Hello this is Flight Lieutenant Richard Chamberlain and I am Lancer 3" The element leader said.

"Flying Officer John Hastings, Lancer 4" The element wingman replied.

Meanwhile in the cabin

"Hey, what is that aircraft out there?" Tasha asked while pointing out the window.

"I don't know but one thing is for sure, it looks magnificent" Gertrude said.

"That would be a Eurofighter Typhoon, a fourth generation jet fighter" Wolf said.

"Fourth generation jet fighter, what is that?" Minna asked.

"A fourth generation jet fighter is ..." Wolf began to explain on the generations of jet fighters in the aces' world.

Back in the skies heading for London City Airport

"This is Wing Commander Gregor Barkhorn to London's Lancers Squadron; we have an unidentified aircraft" Gerhard Sr. pretended to exclaim.

"What! Where is it coming from?" Erich pretended to panic.

"Bloody hell, it must be the aggressor" Angela said. Just then an odd sound was heard and then Erich saw something glinting in the distance.

"Tally Ho!" A shout was heard as, out from the clouds an old war bird in her full glory heading for the ACJ320.

"Oh no, god no, not him, anyone but him, please, anyone but that wanker" Richard perspired as he began to panic.

"Damn it, Richard, get a hold of yourself, just make sure you don't get trailed by him for 15 seconds and we will be safe" James barked.

"Who is Richard talking about?" Angela asked.

"He is talking about the "Battle Bishop", the trainer pilot that loves to fly..." John said before a propeller powered plane zipped past. Erich Sr. took a look at the aggressor aircraft and smiled. It was a Supermarine Spitfire, one of the most recognizable aircraft in the world.

"And I see that Arthur is having a ball" Erich Sr. said.

"He sure is, isn't he" Gerhard Sr. responded

"Ha, ha, ha, ha, come on chaps, less talking and more dog-fighting!" Arthur roared over the radio.

"Come one guys, he is in a Spitfire! We can out fly him" Angela said.

"Hah! Don't be too sure about that, Flight Lieutenant Oliver" Arthur said as he began to tail Lancer 2. Angela was surprised to see the Spitfire right behind her. She began to take evasive actions.

"Hell, someone get him off of me!" Angela barked as she tried to shake the Spitfire off her tail.

Back in the cabin

"What is going on? Why are the Typhoons taking evasive actions?" Yoshika asked.

"That is...oh yeah, Arthur wanted to train some new recruits how to do an escorting mission" Wolf said.

"What does that have to...?Oh yeah, we promised Arthur that we will help him train some new pilots on how execute an escort mission" Wolf said.

"Hey there is a Spitfire out there!" Francesca shouted.

"What the hell?" Erica said.

"That Spitfire looks familiar…" Minna pondered.

"That is Arthur's Spitfire!" Lynette exclaimed.

"No wonder, it looked familiar" Yoshika said.

"He has gotten better at flying the kite, look!" Shirley said as she pointed at how Arthur flew the old war bird against the modern jets.

Back in the sky

"You have been shot down" Arthur said as he was able to tail the Typhoon with ease.

"God damn it!" Angela as she flew right behind the ACJ320.

"I'll get him for you" James said as he began to chase Arthur's spitfire

"We'll see about that!" Arthur said as he began to fly erratically.

"Holy hell, he is damn good" James said as he tried to get a lock on the Spitfire.

The battle was a very dynamic as the Typhoons tried to get a lock on the Spitfire but they failed but they were all 'shot down' by the said Spitfire.

"Don't shoot us down! We have vital cargo on the aircraft!" Erich pretended to plead.

"Drop the act, Erich; I know who you got on the plane, come on, let's get you to London City Airport" Arthur said.

"Okay, you got me there" Erich Sr. smiled.

"Alright London Lancer's Squadron, go back to base, we will talk about your escort mission tomorrow" Arthur said.

"Yes, sir" The four pilots replied depressingly.

"Oh don't worry; you did better than the last group and that when I was in the Gloster Meteor" Arthur laughed.

"Thank you sir" The four said before they raced off to base.

"So how are our guests?" Arthur asked.

"Why don't you use your transponder and ask them yourselves" Gerhard said.

"Oh yeah, forgot about that little equipment" Arthur chuckled.

"Be ready for questions" Erich said.

"Okay, hello every..." Arthur said before being bombarded with questions and shouts.

"You were epic! Best flying I have ever seen!" Erica exclaimed.

"As expected of a true pilot" Gertrude praised.

"*Mio's signature laughter*, you still have the spirit to fight, I am impressed" Mio laughed.

"That was magnificent, Arthur! Especially on that third last manoeuvre" Yoshika cheered.

"That was so cool! Do it again!" Francesca cheered.

"So you're Arthur, I am impressed" Wilma said.

"So the stories are true, you are truly aces" Shizuka said.

"Wow, first time I saw a dogfight up close" Huberta said.

"You can definitely fly circles around our jets if these jets you can outdo" Wilma said.

"So, you two were not exaggerating when you said they were aces with skill" Irina said.

"Yay, Uncle Arty is back" Christiane smiled.

"All those years, and you still got it" Eila stated.

"Even in your advanced age, you can still perform like when you were in your prime; you have further cemented my respect for you, aces" Perrine said.

"Calm down girls, let Arthur speak" Minna giggled.

"Thank you, Air vice-Marshal Minna" Arthur thanked.

"Sie sind willkommen, Arthur" Minna replied.

"So, as you could see, I am fighter pilot instructor but I am more than that" Arthur said.

"What do you mean by that, Arthur?" Lynette asked.

"I'll show you once you reach London City Airport" Arthur said.

"Okay" Katherine said.

"Alright, see you" Arthur said as he sped off.

"Oh, his Spitfire is fast" Shirley said.

3 km from London City Airport

"Alright, this is Erich speaking, we are approaching London City Airport, please get back into your seats as we come in for a landing" Erich Sr. said over the radio. He heard a collected reply of affirmative. Erich and Gerhard began to prepare the jet for landing. Within 20 minutes, the ACJ320 landed in the airport. After the plane got onto the ground, Erich taxied the jet to a parking area. Once the plane was on the ground and the engines were offline, the ground crew came and began to prepare the jet for disembarkation.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we have arrived at our destination; I hope you enjoyed your flight" Erich smiled. He then stood upand headed towards the cabin area.

"Alright, let's get ready to meet Arthur" Erich said as he entered the cabin. The guests began to take their bags and headed for the door. Erich opened the aircraft door and let the passengers climb down first then Wolf, Angela, Christl, Gerhard, with him and his wife last off the aircraft.

On the tarmac, still in his flying uniform was Arthur smiling with a lady next to him. It was his wife, Priscilla Bishop, whom is still attractive even in her advanced age.

Meanwhile

Outside London City Airport, Connaught Bridge, London

It was a normal day although the weather was very clear, there was snow in London but it the usual brownish city snow, not the pure white snow in the countryside. The traffic on the Connaught Bridge that overlooked the small airport was heavy as in rest of London. The bridge was a good place to go plane spotting. There was two people standing on the bridge observing the traffic in the small airport but they were not there more focused on a certain plane.

"Hey, Thach, put that novel down, the target aircraft has landed" A man said as he tapped the lady next to him. The lady next to him put her novel into her bag. She then looked towards the runway.

"I see the target aircraft, and there's our man and his wife and the four other people, now who are the rest he got with him? Do you know anything about them, Bong?" The lady asked as she observed the activity on the airfield.

"I don't know, I don't remember anything in the briefing about an entourage and please call me Zanier" Bong or now known as Zanier said.

"Well, I will call you Zanier if you call me,Vanessa" Thach or now known as Vanessa replied.

"So do you remember anything from the briefing" Zanier asked.

"Let me see..." Vanessa said as she began to recall the briefing they were given,

FLASHBACK:

_Five Days Ago_

_Pentagon, Virginia_

_"So, sir, what is so special of this mission?" Zanier asked._

_"Yes sir, I was wondering why is this mission is so vital?" Vanessa asked._

_"This mission is special for the CIA because this is going to be the first intelligence gathering mission the CIA will undergo with another agency" The CIA briefer said._

_"Not to sound rude sir, but how does that make this mission special?" Zanier asked._

_"I agree with Agent Bong, we have collaborated with other intelligence agencies, like the SIS and the MAD so how is this one different?" Vanessa asked._

_"It is because the CIA will be working with SHIELD for this mission" A man entered the room. He was an African American in black coat and a black eye patch behind him was another man, a white man who was in a normal business suit._

_"Ah, gentlemen, nice of you to join us" The CIA briefer said as he shook the men's hands._

_"Good to see you, Jones" The first man said._

_"Agent Zanier Bong, Agent Vanessa Thach, this is Director Nick Fury and Agent Phil Colson from SHIELD" Jones introduced._

_"Pardon me; if you are offended by me asking, what is SHIELD?" Zanier asked._

_"Yeah, I have never heard of SHIELD before?" Vanessa said._

_"SHIELD stands for __Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement, and Logistics Division, a US funded agency tasked in investigating and analysing supernatural, extraterrestrial cases around the globe"Phil said._

_"So you know about things like what happened in Cologne or in Manhattan?" Zanier asked._

_"Yes, those would be what we will be interested in" Director Fury said._

_"So seeing that SHIELD is here, I suppose our mission is regarding something supernatural?" Vanessa asked._

_"Yes, the mission's main focus is on energy spikes 4 weeks ago in Germany" Jones aid._

_"So we are investigating an explosion?" Zanier guessed._

_"No, Agent Bong, you are not going to investigate an explosion because the energy spike twice a day for two days in a row, Colson, if you may" Jones said._

_"4 weeks ago, a huge energy spike was detected in Frankfurt, Germany it was soon followed by another energy spike later that day, the two more energy spike were detected the following day. Now, we able to pinpoint the locations of the energy spikes. They were in three locations, whichare here, here and here" Agent Colson said as he displayed the information on the screen._

_"The first location is an airfield" Vanessa pointed out._

_"That is correct, Agent Thach, the first and biggest spike took place in a flight school owned by this man" Agent Colson said before the picture of the owner of the airfield._

_"This is retired Air vice-Marshal Erich Alfred Hartmann aged 91. He is the most experienced combat pilot of his time and our time" Agent Colson said._

_"Sorry to cut in but when did he flew for combat? Because I think Germany never got involved in Korea or Vietnam" Vanessa asked._

_"Yes, Germany did not get involved in Korea or Vietnam but Erich Hartmann here flew in World War 2, for the Luftwaffe of Nazi Germany. He is the most experienced pilot the world has ever seen, with 352 enemy planes shot down, he is a true ace, an ace of aces" Jones answered._

_"As Jones has explained, Erich Hartmann is a veteran of World War 2, and he is not an experimental super soldier, we checked that; however there is thing off about him" Agent Colson said._

_"What is that, Agent Colson?" Zanier asked._

_"He disappeared when he was flying last mission over Brno in what is now Czech Republic in May 1945 only to reappear over Berlin in October 1945. When he was interned, he said that he doesn't remember disappearing but he does remember being engulfed by a storm cloud, and then blinded by bright light"Agent Colson said._

_"That is very interesting" Vanessa said._

_"Right now he is a flight instructor with his own airfield in Frankfurt. He is married with three children. Now your mission is to investigate the relation between Erich Hartmann and the energy spikes" Agent Colson said._

_"So who are we going to be working with?" Zanier asked._

_"You will be working with Agent Natasha Romanoff, SHIELD's best spy; she will be working with you two" Director Fury said. Zanier and Vanessa nodded._

_"Alright, we have observed that Erich Hartmann has been calling quite a number of people for past couple of days, most of them heading for London to a man who is called Battle Bishop, and we were able to decipher the code they used and determine that Erich Hartmann will be going to London with his wife, four other people with a special package" Agent Colson said._

_"Are there any questions?" Director Fury asked. Vanessa and Zanier looked at each other and nodded._

_"When do we start, sir" Zanier asked._

END OF FLASHBACK

"Well, well, looks like we Brits aren't the only doing some espionage" a voice said. Zanier and Vanessa turned to their right side to see another couple.

"Hey even the Brits are interested in Mr Hartmann" Zanier said.

"I didn't expect to see you Yanks here" A man said.

"So who are you two?" Vanessa said.

"I am Harrison Miles of the MI6" Miles said.

"And I am Elaine Mallory, also from MI6" Mallory said.

"I am Zanier Bong from the CIA" Zanier said.

"Vanessa Thach is the name and working for the CIA is my game" Vanessa smiled. Just then an old Leyland Double Decker bus drove past the group; it was an ordinary bus only it was painted in blue with a RAF roundel on its sides. Elaine Mallory was surprised to see the bus as it looked very familiar towards her. Just the she saw Erich stand up from the rear view window. She was surprised to see him in the bus.

"Hey guys, I see the target moving in a blue Leyland Double Decker Bus heading north towards Royal Albert Way" Elaine pointed out. The rest of the agents turned to see the bus moving slowly through the traffic on Connaught Bridge.

"Alright let's tail them" Vanessa said.

With Erich Hartmann and his entourage as the spies meet

"Arthur, good to see you again" Erich Sr. smiled as he shook Arthur's hand.

"It is good to see you too" Arthur smiled.

"And how are you, Priscilla?" Mrs Ursula asked.

"Oh I am doing just fine, Ursula, thanks for asking" Priscilla answered. Priscilla is Arthur's wife of 68 years.

"How are you, old Kamerad?" Gerhard Sr. said.

"It seems you are in good health" Wolf smiled. Just then the witches and non-witches came towards Arthur.

"Arthur! It is good to see you again" Lynette said as she hugged Arthur.

"Oh, Lynne, how I missed you so" Arthur as he returned the hug.

"You are one superb flying out there" Katherine said.

"Well thank you, Katherine" Arthur said.

"Nice to meet you, I am Dimitri Petrenko, Katherine's husband" Dimitri smiled. Then, the rest of the guests either introduced themselves to Arthur or greeted him.

"Alright, now that we know each other, let's go to my house" Arthur said.

"And where is that?" Wilma asked.

"It is just outside of Dartford" Arthur said as he drove down the road. Just then they saw an advertisement board that had a picture of a Nissan Leaf on it with slogans about green technology and zero emission.

"What is an electric car?" Shirley asked.

"Electric car is a car that runs on electrical energy completely from running the radio to powering the engine, the technology used is called eco-friendly technology or green tech" Erich Sr. answered.

"What is Eco-friendly technology?" Ursula asked.

"Eco-friendly technology or properly called ecologic friendly technology is a form of technology that mainly focuses to reduce the pollution in the world" Wolf answered.

"That sounds cool and all but why develop Eco-friendly technology?" Ursula asked.

"Global warming is the main reason why our world has developed Eco-friendly technology" Gerhard sighed.

"What is global warming?" Francesca asked.

"Global warming is a condition where the planet is experiencing an increase in global temperature" Mrs Ursula answered.

"That sounds bad" Edytha said.

"It is bad. If global warming is not stopped then the world will be in deep shit" Gerhard said.

"What is causing this to happen to your world?" Yukikaze asked.

"We, the humans of this world are the cause of global warming in our world" Priscilla answered.

"What did you do wrong?" Irina asked.

"We were basically being careful in how we managed our resources" Angela answered.

"What do you mean by that?" Yoshika asked.

"We were more interested in profits than maintaining the ecological balance in our world. We didn't care how much of smog our factories and vehicles made as long we were fine. However, we now know that we can't continue doing that or our planet will be destroyed" Erich Sr. answered.

"Oh my god, that is terrible" Huberta said.

"That is seriously horrible" Eila said.

"So, we heed you a warning, unless you want the same to happen to your world, start investing in green technology so that your future generation do not suffer" Wolf said.

"We will heed your warning as we do not want our future generations to suffer a faith worse than a neuroi invasion" Perrine said.

"Good, now that is done, let's talk about something else" Christl said.

"So how have you girls been holding out?" Gerhard asked.

"We are doing quite well, in fact a bit too well" Minna said.

"What do you mean by that?" Erich Sr. asked.

"Well, ever since you pilots returned to your world, we had experienced a difference in our magic. Our magic suddenly became stronger and it is lasting longer than what we usually thought it would last" Katherine said.

"What age does your magic usually die down?" Priscilla asked.

"Well, it is supposed to begin to weaken from the age 20 onwards but there a few exceptions, Kathy here is one of them" Dimitri said.

"And Frederica here too, she is 13 years pass the age limit" Lucifer said.

"Hey, don't tell them that I am 33!" Frederica pouted.

"I didn't tell them that you were thirty three, you did" Lucifer smiled.

"Verdammt" Frederica cursed as she blushed furiously. Lucifer, Katherine and Dimitri laughed at the sight.

"So how could that be?" Arthur asked.

"Well, we suspect with how when you came to our world, all of you were at ages above 20 so that could have had an effect to our magic abilities" Minna said.

"Well, I hoped the other witches were not jealous of you girls" Erich smiled.

"No, it the exact opposite, the other witches are like crazy fan girls whenever we are around" Mio said.

"So you were like idols in your world" Gerhard said.

"So much that the brass fearing that it would do to morale if any of us were shot down, they tried to bar us from flying anymore missions but Katherine here argued against that idea" Gertrude said.

"Yeah, I told them that the 501st was more of use as a combat unit instead of a PR unit, lucky Eisenhower actually agreed with the idea" Katherine said.

"However they or to be precise Grand Admiral Isoroku Yamamoto managed to get Mio and Yoshika to undergo officer training and were given naval ships to command" Eila said.

"Yeah but it nice to meet the other cadets and it was surprised to see Keisuke there as well" Yoshika said. The group chatted away as Arthur drove, unaware that tailing them were agents from the SIS and CIA, although Erich did have a gut feeling that someone was behind them. After being on the road for an hour, the group reached their destination, the Bishop's Manor that was a few kilometres outside of Dartford.

"Well we have reached our destination, lad" Arthur said.

"Wow, your house looks amazing" Christiane said.

"Well, let's go in, because it looks like it will be dark soon" Priscilla said.

"Jawohl" Gertrude said.

"Sure thing" Shirley said. Then the rest of the group entered the house.

With the American and British agents

"So there is where the Black Devil and his entourage is stopping over" Zanier said.

"Is that a homestay?" Vanessa asked.

"No, it is not a homestay (Thought: _Why does it look so familiar? _)" Elaine said.

"Whose home is it then?" Zanier asked.

"Wait up, give me a moment lads" Miles said as he typed into his laptop.

"Ah… found it, this is Air Commodore Arthur Bishop's home" Miles said.

"Who is that?" Vanessa said.

"Just a sec, Arthur Bishop is a Royal Air Force pilot who served in World War 2, He is an ace with 7 air kills, and he later served in Korea for a year. He is married to a bar tender, Priscilla Payne in 1946 and had four children. He currently an artist and a reserve pilot for the RAF where he mostly trains the recruits" Miles said.

"So he is a combat pilot just like Erich" Zanier said.

"Hey wait, there is something else here about him" Miles said.

"What is it?" Mallory asked.

"It says here that he disappeared on June 6th 1944 after returning from a sortie in Normandy, he is later resurfaces flying towards RAF base Northolt in October 1945" Miles said.

"Hey that is a similar case to Erich Hartmann (Thought: _Why does that name sound familiar? I heard of it before but I can't remember_)" Elaine pointed out.

"So what got your government interested in Erich Hartmann?" Zanier asked.

"Well, the SIS was interested in Erich Hartmann because of reports of strange incidents relating around him" Miles said.

"And why is the United States so interested with the Super Ace?" Elaine asked.

"Well, there was something going on in the airfield that he owns in Frankfurt so we were tasked in investigating what was the something and how is he involved with it" Vanessa said. Suddenly a message alert came from a computer in the van that American agents had brought with them.

"Hey we got an incoming call" Zanier said before he clicked on the message icon. Then a video link appeared on it was Director Fury.

"Director Fury, sir, we just about to report in sir" Zanier said.

"Well, it appears it was not soon enough, Agent Bong, now who are those people with you, Agents Bong and Thach?" Director Fury asked.

"Oh, these are agents from the British intelligence agency, Mi6" Vanessa said.

"Agent Harrison Miles, sir" Miles said.

"I am agent Elaine Mallory, sir, we are also investigating Erich Hartmann said" Elaine answered.

"Alright then, this is actually good thing that for once, as the SIS, the CIA and SHIELD have decided to work together to investigate the case on Erich Hartmann" Director Fury said.

"So that means that we will be working with each other from now on, sir?" Zanier asked.

"Yes that would be correct" Director Fury said.

"Okay, I hope, it will be a pleasure working with you" Miles said.

"Same to you too" Vanessa said.

"So what is the progress of the investigation?" Director Fury asked.

"Well, we have tailed Erich to a manor a few kilometres from Dartford"

"Whose manor is that?" Director Fury asked.

"It is Air Commodore Arthur Bishop's home sir" Elaine said.

"He is another pilot from World War 2 sir" Vanessa said.

"Alright, keep an eye on any progress, Fury out" Director Fury said before his image disappeared. Just then Elaine decided to step out of the van.

"Where are you going?" Miles asked.

"Just needed to take some fresh air and I needed to smoke" Elaine said. Just then a taxi appeared just a few metres from the manor and a man and a woman came out.

"Thank you for the pleasant drive, sir" the man said. Elaine was surprised to hear that voice as she knew that voice.

"Granddad Trafford? Grandma Doris? Is that you?" Elaine said out loud. The man and the woman turned around to face Elaine. They looked like an ordinary old couple but Elaine recognizes them. Somehow forgetting her prior task, she immediately walked up to them and hugged them. Her reason is that she hasn't seen her grandparents for quite some time. The last she remembered seeing them, the Berlin Wall was still up.

"Elaine? Is that you? What are you doing here?" Trafford asked as he hugged her.

"I was talking a drive when I decided to stop and look at the scenery" Elaine said.

"Well, it seems faith has brought us together and how is your father?" Doris smiled.

"He is doing just well" Elaine asked.

"Still patrolling the streets of Dover?" Trafford asked.

"Yes, still doing what he loves the most other than mom" Elaine said. That earned a laugh from the Trafford and his wife.

"So what are you two doing here? I thought you were in Oxford?" Elaine asked.

"Well, we were in Oxford until our friend called and invited us over to his home" Trafford answered.

"And who would that be?" Elaine asked.

"Oh, Arthur Bishop and his wife Priscilla, you met them when you were younger, around 3 if I am not mistaken" Doris answered.

"Oh, I can't recall" Elaine said. She has completely forgotten about her mission as she has longed to meet her grandparents again.

"Then why don't you come along with us, maybe that would refresh your memory" Trafford said.

"Sure thing" Elaine smiled as she followed her grandparents to Arthur's home.

Meanwhile, back in the surveillance van

"Hey what is that cabby doing here?" Miles said.

"I don't know, maybe the driver needed some relief?" Zanier said.

"No way look, two people just came out of the vehicle" Vanessa said.

"Hey is Mallory walking to them?" Miles said.

"I think she knows them" Zanier suggested.

"Well that has to be true since she is talking to them" Vanessa said.

"Wait, where is she going?" Miles wondered.

"Call her, Miles" Zanier said.

"What seems to be the problem?" A lady asked.

"One of our agents is going into the building where the target is currently located…wait who are you?" Vanessa asked.

"Agent Natasha Romanoff callsign: 'Black Widow', SHIELD operative, so what is wrong with your agent going in?" The lady or now known as Black Widow asked.

"Well it was unplanned and she has no disguise" Miles said as he dialled in Mallory's number.

"That could seriously undermine the operation" Black Widow said.

"Wait we can use this as a method to get the intelligence" Vanessa said.

"Excellent idea, Vanessa" Black Widow said.

"Thanks, wait, how did you know my name?" Vanessa asked.

"It is what I do" Black Widow said.

"Oh yeah, super spy" Zanier said.

"Okay I got her on my phone" Miles said.

"Talk to her then, Miles" Vanessa urged.

"Hello, Mallory what are you doing? We have a mission on the line here" Miles perspired.

"Okay, now calm down, now who were those people you were talking to?" Miles asked.

"What? They are your grandparents? Who are they?" Miles asked again.

"Trafford-Leigh Mallory and Doris Mallory" Miles said. He then signalled Zanier to look up on those.

"Okay, try to find out about Erich Hartmann but without making it so obvious okay" Miles said.

"Okay, who are Trafford Mallory and Doris Mallory?" Miles asked.

"Trafford-Leigh Mallory is a retired commander of the Royal Air Force, most famous for his command of the aerial forces for Operation Overlord; He was then transferred to India to be the Supreme Commander of Allied Aerial Forces in the Far East. However he, his wife, Doris Mallory and the Avro York he was in disappeared over the French Alps in November 1944 and the same plane reappeared over Delhi in October 1945" Zanier said.

"Okay, that is another case, this can't be coincidental" Vanessa said.

"There is something on here" Miles said.

"Keep up the work, I have something to attend to" Black Widow said before she left the car.

Meanwhile inside the Bishop's Manor, after Elaine got the call

"Well, Trafford, it has been too long hasn't it, Kamerad?" Erich said as he shook Trafford's hand.

"It has been too long, old chap" Trafford smiled.

"And how are you, Doris?" Erich turned to Doris.

"Oh you know me, I am doing just fine" Doris smiled.

"Now, who is this young lady?" Erich turned to Elaine.

"This is my granddaughter, Elaine Mallory" Trafford introduced.

"Hello there…um sir" Elaine said.

"I am Erich Alfred Hartmann, but please do call me Erich" Erich smiled. Elaine felt something radiating from Erich. It was a form of energy and it was calming.

"Okay … Erich" Elaine stalled.

"Come, let's continue this conversation in the living room, shall we" Erich said.

" _Here goes nothing_" Elaine thought as she followed the war veterans into the room. What she sees will change her life forever.


End file.
